Babysitters
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: After a mission went fiasco, Sengoku had enough, so Garp dumped Luffy to his older brothers, who didn't even know that he actually exist. Now, Ace and Sabo were forced to babysit the seven year old and hyperactive kid, who's always acting like he's on a sugar-high. Will they handle the brat, especially how the kid could easily get into their roommate, Trafalgar Law's nerves?
1. Babysitters

**A/n: First, I want to warn you guys that this story wasn't my idea at all. I got it from Matchboxluffy and I decided to write my own version of it. Also, this is inspired from siqwithaQ's "What You Get For A Milk Carton". Anyways, if you noticed any grammar mistakes and misspellings, please kindly point it out and I'll edit them right away, thank you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I'm not getting paid for writing this stuff.

Warning: Alternative Universe of Modern-OP, and there's a possible pairings.

Genre: Humor/Family/Friendship/Slight Romance

Summary: After a mission went fiasco, Sengoku had enough, so Garp dumped Luffy to his older brothers, who didn't even know that he actually exist. Now, Ace and Sabo were forced to babysit the seven year old and hyperactive kid, who's always acting like he's on a sugar-high. Will they handle the brat, especially how the kid could easily get into their roommate, Trafalgar Law's nerves?

**Edited: 10/17/16**

* * *

The sun was warm and bright that one fine afternoon. The sea waves were calm, lulling softly a certain Navy HQ's ship. Said ship was heading back to the Headquarters after a failed mission.

An infamous Marine Hero called "Garp, the fist" was currently staring at the box of his favorite selection of doughnuts, and that's unusual for the eccentric, bat shit, insane Vice-Admiral. He lost his appetite because he's stressed and restless for almost a week now – it was all his fault by the way – and Sengoku wasn't even helping him to relieve his stress. Instead of consoling the old man, the Inspector-General was scolding him.

Well, Inspector-General Sengoku have all the rights to reprimand the Vice-Admiral anyway. It's for bringing his spawn's brat in an A-rank classified mission. Sengoku just didn't know what went through the mind of one Monkey D. Garp… on the second thought, he didn't want to know.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Garp?! It's too dangerous to bring that grandson of yours every single time we're embarking on a mission!" Sengoku probably repeated a hundred… thousand… no, it's maybe a millionth time now- Garp couldn't even count it right; he lost track after the twentieth time.

Like what the Marine Hero would always do, he ignored his old partner's nagging. Although, this time it wasn't to purposely annoy Sengoku, but to worry for his precious grandson's safety.

Apparently, a notorious underground organization that specialized in manufacturing illegal weapons for warfare that Sengoku and Garp – along with some of the best officers in Navy – tried to infiltrate recently had found out about his grandson, Luffy's identity- the culprit for the mass destruction of the warehouse, where lots of illegal weapons were stored… as well as the legendary powerful weapon.

Garp was a-hundred percent sure that if the organization caught Luffy in their line of sight, they will kill him. Well, he would like to say that it's not his fault his seven years old grandson decided to have some fun, but Sengoku and the higher-ups said otherwise though; they insisted that Garp was responsible for the fiasco in their recent mission.

"And now, look! He's the cause of our, yet another failed mission, and who would have thought that your spawn's brat has the ability to do that! Especially to destroy the legendary one!" Sengoku hysterically ranted.

He tried to calm down by massaging his temples, counting one-to-ten and stroking his braided-beard as well, which was slowly turning grey because of stress from a certain eccentric and crazy old man. Obviously, the Inspector-General was more stressed than Monkey D. Garp because he had to deal with several things like: reporting to Commander-in-Chief Kong about the failed mission to confiscate the illegal weapons and to retrieve the legendary weapon (now, a useless scrap of burnt metals), explaining to the Old Farts in the World Government why the considered "best officers in the Navy" failed in their mission again, and pacifying his anger towards his crazy partner, who thought that bringing his grandson in the mission was a good idea.

"Vice-Admiral Garp, is this yours?" Sakazuki, one of the Rear-Admiral had gruffly said while holding the Marine Hero's grandson on the back of said brat's shirt like a stray dog.

Rear-Admiral Sakazuki found Monkey D. Luffy wandering in the Navy Ship, and the brat managed to almost fell overboard. Luckily for the kid, the Rear-admiral spotted him before he would drown to death.

"Yo!" The seven year old child greeted as he raised his hands while widely grinning.

The child's antics only served another nerves to pop at the Inspector-General's forehead. He's almost a photocopy of his grandfather!

Suddenly, a sleeping Rear-Admiral Kuzan, who's taking a nap on the uncomfortable reclining chair at the corner of the Inspector-General's office, happened to hear the conversation earlier. He lazily peeked out an eye from his sleeping mask before speaking what's in his mind,

"Garp-san, are you… sure that there are no adults available around to look over your grandson?"

Garp's shoulder slumped as he heavily sighed. He knew very well that it's dangerous to bring Luffy to his missions, but there's nobody else he knew to look after Luffy.

'_Well, there's Makino, but she's in a Honeymoon Vacation after she married that red-hair punk, so she can't look after Luffy like the usual.'_ Garp had thought at the same time, unconsciously saying it out loud.

"What about Ace and Sabo- your other grandsons?" Sengoku suggested, frowning at Garp, "They are Luffy's older brothers, right?"

Garp looked at Sengoku before realization had hit him. Kuzan and Sakazuki recognized the look on the Vice-Admiral's face, both Rear-Admirals were giving the Marine Hero an "are-you-ridiculous" look.

"Oh right! Those ungrateful brats," Garp loudly said as he picked his nose while laughing as hard as he can… as if his impulsive decisions didn't cause the Navy a lot of failed missions, "How can I forget them?"

Another round of cackle came from the oblivious Marine Hero. His laughter had echoed inside the Inspector-General's office. Oblivious to the fact that Sengoku was glaring daggers at the still cackling bat shit and insane old man.

"IDIOT!" Yelled by an angry Sengoku, who's ready to jump to kill Garp, but was restrained by both Sakazuki and Kuzan.

The Rear-Admirals were surprised that all of a sudden, they realized that their non-existent teamwork improved a little bit as they tried to stop the Inspector-General for doing something he will regret in the future- by killing the Vice-Admiral.

"Now, who wants some doughnuts?"

Outside the office of the Inspector-General, Rear-Admiral Borsalino and Lieutenant Officer Momonga have passed by…

"I thought that the legendary weapon was supposed to cause a mass destruction…" Lieutenant Officer Momonga stated.

"Indeed, but the weapon itself was apparently massed destruct beyond repair along with the others." Rear-Admiral Borsalino drawled beside the Lieutenant Officer.

xxx

Ace and Sabo suddenly sneezed at the same time. Both suspiciously looked around them because they're sure that someone was talking about them.

How many times did they sneezed for an entire day? They both glanced at each other before shrugging it off, going back to their business: Ace was reading something at the glittered and scented paper– a letter he received earlier as he leaned at the locker beside his own and Sabo was arranging his books, placing them properly inside his already full locker.

"Are you going home after your last class, Ace?" Sabo asked his brother while trying his best to squeeze another book about Laws and Constitution between his already thick books inside his locker.

Unfortunately for Sabo, he couldn't arrange his locker to his liking. It's full of chocolates and confession letters from the girls, who admires him in the University. Today was Valentines' Day and for handsome and hot guys like Ace and Sabo, they sure get a lot these things.

They're quite popular after all.

"Yeah," Ace replied as he tossed the letter at the nearest trashcan after perusing it.

Lucky for him, it was the last one that day. Ace turned around to look at his brother, who's grimacing at the letters and chocolates inside his locker.

He sighed before adding to his blond brother, "…cause the geezer said he's coming."

"But it's not the third week of the month yet!" Sabo quickly protested while frowning, taking out the chocolates and letters inside his locker.

It's apparent to Ace that Sabo wasn't excited to see their grandfather again after what happened two months ago.

Said grandfather always keep a habit of visiting his precious and beloved grandsons every third week of the month. He said that it's to (bother) spend some quality time with his grandchildren, dropping their monthly allowances as well. It was a common knowledge among his family and comrades that Monkey D. Garp doesn't trust the banks.

"I know, but he just called me a while ago." Ace informed Sabo as he closed the door to his own locker, gripping the said single strap of his green-leopard rucksack afterwards.

Sabo raised a single yellow brow at Ace and then, he stopped what he was doing at the same time, carelessly dropping some of his stuff on the marble floor of their university as he attempted to catch them.

"Why so sudden?"

"Dunno," Ace shrugged as he yawned, "…geezer just said that it's important."

Sabo suddenly hummed, "I wonder what he is talking about this time... did he told you?"

"He didn't mention it over the phone, so you better go home early after your class too if you want to know," Ace lazily told his brother as he leaned over his closed locker and smirked, "I don't want to suffer alone with gramps' craziness."

"What?!" Sabo groaned.

"What is your 'what'? Don't tell me you're going to abandon me and deal with gramps?"

"Ace! I can't go home early today."

"And why is that?" Ace suspiciously asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I have plans today and I've been waiting for this day to spend with Koala. She will be very busy next month for her OJT, and I'll be busy too since Finals are coming next month! We're already busy this past few days that it's rare for us to spend some time together," Sabo seriously replied to Ace as his brother's facial expression grew angry each passing seconds and then, Sabo remembered their roommate, "And notify Law already that gramps is coming to town! You know how much he told us that he hates gramps after what happened the last time."

"Oh… yeah! That's another problem too!" Ace exclaimed in frustration and quickly sent a message to Law.

Sabo sighed as he remembered what happened last time. It's going to be a very long week for them, especially their roommate, who actually announced that he loathed their grandfather after what happened when the crazy old man visited them.

Ace is about to send the message to their roommate when Law's name appeared on Ace's smartphone screen.

"Law! Hey-" Ace answered, he was cut off by Law's annoyed tone.

"Your grandfather is here."

Ace gulped with a troubled expression and looked at Sabo. Based on Ace's reaction, Sabo already knew that it's too late. The D brothers are sure that Law will kill them; sadistically and brutally, and he's going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Edited: 11/21/16**

* * *

Trafalgar Law was sitting comfortably on the couch in the Apartment he shared with the… most likely, insufferable creatures he had ever met. He's currently staring at the door with a cup of hot coffee and snacks on the coffee table, an opened medical book on his lap. He was reading the said book a moment ago… before the old man knocked on the front door.

"_So, the damn crazy geezer knows what a door was and how to knock."_ Law thought in amusement.

He just called Ace – because Sabo's was unattended – to inform that their bat shit insane grandfather was here. Although, he didn't say that their grandfather was outside their apartment.

A minute passed and Law was still staring at the door, waiting for the old man at the opposite door to tear it down because that's what the old geezer was good at like the last time.

"_Just because he thought that breaking walls and doors was cool for an entrance…"_ Law stopped his track of thoughts when he remembered **'Garp, the fist's cool entrance'**, _"He's really cool that time though, especially when he entered the apartment with stone dusts and reflecting shadow."_ Said the voice at the back of his mind.

Law's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head, "…that! Doesn't mean that I can forgive him for what happened and just let that go!"

Well… last time was an almost traumatic event for Law. Garp broke his most treasured and precious advanced spirometry. Law personally acquired it and it costed him a lot of money. He desperately needed the medical equipment for his Examination Class that week, but Garp had to gone berserk, destroying the walls and doors, and the spirometry machine slipped off the hands of a shocked Trafalgar Law.

Unfortunately, the equipment still mocked him in his dreams. He often dreamed about his spirometry's pleas and regrets for not getting a single use once bought by Law.

He stared at the door for another minutes before he sighed and looked at the medical book, resuming his reading… only to be bothered again by a loud knocking followed by a soft knocking. And that knocking pattern annoyed Law.

"What the fuck is Garp-ya doing?!" Law cursed, closing his eyes for a moment and thought to himself, full of regret- why the heck did he of all people, chose to stay with housemates like Ace and Sabo, who has an insane grandfather?!

Law mentally promised himself that he will kill Ace and Sabo in a hundred of ways once they got home, and after he did that, he will go to Baratie and then, he will order himself a nice cup of roasted black coffee. That sounds nice, indeed. He will gladly enjoy it!

xxx

Ace couldn't take it anymore! He needed to stop for a while. He badly needed a second to catch his breath. He's almost on his knees, panting and sweating hard while gripping the doorknob of the seventh floor's emergency staircase in the Apartment Building. He ran as fast as he could from the parking lot in basement to a high staircase in the seventh floor, so… yeah, Ace fucking needed oxygen and he's pretty unlucky today.

The elevator is under maintenance at the moment, and when I say that he's unlucky,

…_I mean it._

Let's start Portgas D. Ace's unfortunate fate earlier when he's about to drag Sabo home with him. An unexpectedly Koala came out of nowhere with her usual sunny and wide smile, which was so similar with her big round eyes. As much as she looks innocent, cute and polite with her smile, that smile also demands You-Cannot-Say-No-To-My-Damn-Requests for Ace. He finds it very disturbing that Sabo actually love those kind of smiles from Koala.

Now, an approaching Koala also means "No Partners-in-Crime Sabo to deal with gramps". Ace actually experienced these kind of things back then, and it happens a lot when Sabo and Koala were starting off as friends, as both assumed– If Hawkins is with Ace right now, he will unlikely tell Ace that his face was already sealed and the probability of having Sabo to deal with their grandfather is: zero percent.

"Longbo!" Koala excited called Sabo.

Ace had forgot about his dilemma and snickered at his brother's pet name. Sabo could only glare at Ace, who happened to mockingly raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ace-san, you're here too?" A somewhat confused Koala asked as she glanced to Sabo, "You didn't tell me that we're having a double date?"

Now, the D brothers are as much as confused like Koala.

"We are?" / "What?"

This brought a lot of confusion, so we'll skipped it because Ace doesn't have a date from the start and Koala just misunderstood the situation of his boyfriend with his brother, thinking that there will be a double date (a secret dream of Koala since High School due to her lack of romantic partner).

"I truly appreciate your efforts and I will be forever grateful, Ace-san…" Koala politely said with a smile, which confused Ace a lot, "…but Sabo and I needs our quality time together."

And with those polite words from Sabo's girlfriend, Ace doesn't have any choice, but to comply. He's surrounded by witches, who greatly charms the men around them and Sabo's girlfriend – the other witches will be mentioned in the near future – is one of them.

Now, back to where Ace stood– almost on his knees while gripping the handle of the doorknob. He rose quickly when he remembered that Law was going to kill him if he didn't show up… well, Law was probably planning to kill him now, so he didn't have to worry if he showed up or not. And just as Ace was nearly reaching their Apartment 2103, there he saw his grandfather, holding a child on the back of his shirt like an innocent kitten. The two of them are knocking on the door with a weird pattern: soft knocks from the child and loud knocks from his grandfather.

Ace frowned for a while as he stared at his grandfather and the child with him. He asked himself why his grandfather was waiting outside the apartment and not inside and then, the answer punched Ace on his face… hard. He bet that Law was pissed off (right now) and the man is going to kill him for this, and that man will likely enjoy torturing him before killing him for his own sadistic satisfaction.

He shivered at the thought– an effect of watching psycho and gruesome movies with Law, and unfortunately, Law always loves to comment that: "It's the best torture scene he'd ever seen", "He needed to try that out and will happily accept volunteers (where he's waiting for either him or Sabo to volunteer) and more dark, creepy comments coming out from the aspiring Doctor/Surgeon… whatever-heck-he-was-aspiring-to-be-come's mouth.

Garp noticed his other grandson, standing not too far from him and immediately waved his free hand.

"Oh! Ace" Garp happily yelled, still waving his free hand to his eldest grandson; his other hand was clutching the back of his seven years old grandson's sleeveless shirt.

With his name being called loudly in the corridor, a certain someone's ears twitched from somewhere inside the Apartment of 2103.

"You're here! I've been knocking on that freaking door for ages!" Garp exclaimed with a little bit exaggeration here and there.

Ace grimaced at his loud grandfather and then, he glanced at the child, who's literally getting man-handled by his grandfather before he looked back to his grandfather again (with the kid still in Ace's range of sight).

"What are you doing here, Gramps?" Ace asked as he opened the lock on the door with his own keys, "It's not the third week of the month yet.

Ace glanced at the kid again, who beamed at him before he opened the door, "And who's that chibi with 'ya?"

"Ah! This is your brother, Luffy!" Garp bluntly said as if he's telling his eldest grandson the most obvious thing in the world.

It made Ace froze the moment he stepped inside the Apartment. You should know that there were two things that caused such reactions from Ace:

When he saw Law on the couch, enjoying a cup of coffee and plate of snack while reading his magic-medic-whatever book,

At the same time, the news that the chibi– Luffy is actually his little brother.

Ace didn't know how to react for a second, and he only managed to gape and stand there like an idiot before he uttered his two big words after recovering from his shock,

"What? How?"

Trafalgar Law glanced at the little commotion that was happening at the doorstep. He will delay Ace and Sabo's murder for a while, hearing this interesting turn of events- that Ace has another brother was rather amusing for Law, and the reactions he'll witness is just the bonus.

"Your father and Sabo's mother made him of course!" Garp proudly replied to Ace and grumbled afterwards, "But I won't tell you how, you pervert son of my son."

Ace wanted to hit his face with his palm. He even swear that he heard Law's dark chuckles and it seemed that the bastard was enjoying himself. The worst thing that could probably happen to Ace if Sabo's not around is that, he'll go nuts. He tried to calm down and decided to think through things, so that he will not lose his sanity and ended up like Trafalgar Law (that guy completely lost the screws in his head).

"Gramps, do you want some tea and senbei while we're waiting for Sabo?" Ace tried to calmly ask his grandfather… they keyword was _tried_.

They needed to wait for Sabo to settle this. No! Ace needed Sabo to settle this because between the two of them, Sabo is more rational than him and besides, this involved him too.

"Yeah? Yeah! Sure!" Garp nodded and sat on the couch, near Law as if he's finally at home, "Anyway, do you still keep my stash of doughnuts here?"

"No, gramps. We don't do that anymore." Ace stoically replied– his facial expression and tone were blank, but his eyes were moving rapidly, he's looking for something… more on, someone.

"That's too bad 'cause real men eat doughnuts!" Garp said with full of conviction in his tone, "…so be sure to have one next time, okay?"

Ace ignored his grandfather, who's still preaching about Men and Doughnuts. He's busy looking for the chibi– his little brother to ask if he wanted some snacks. Apparently, said brat disappeared moments after they entered the Apartment. Ace failed to find him, so he gave up and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for his grandfather and to find a pack of senbei.

When he's about to open the refrigerator, Ace won't lie that he was surprised that the damn thing was already open, and that the kid he's looking earlier was helping himself for some food in the fridge.

Ace smirked while watching his little brother, shoving some leftover food – from last night's dinner and breakfast earlier – into his little mouth. He's not yet used that he has a little brother and this information really shocked him, but his little brother is interestingly so much like him and Sabo! He just hoped that Law will not drive his self to the edge of his unknown sanity in the future… since there were no longer two D brothers, who have bottomless pit stomach that will raid the refrigerator at midnight; there will be three D brothers now!

Ace raised a brow when the kid's head slowly turned around, as if the kid sensed Ace behind him. Luffy stiffened when he saw Ace, peering down at him and then, he gave Ace a not-so apologetic beam. Ace could tell that the chibi– his little brother knew that he's in trouble.

xxx

Trafalgar Law happened to know a tidbits of history about the Monkey D family, and it's not like he was interested to know about them in the first place. He just knew that Ace and Sabo are stepbrothers as he lived with them and now, Luffy – the brat that annoyed him for touching his customized Bepo mug earlier (because Trafalgar D Water Law's number one rule is: no one touches and dare to insult THE BEPO) – was his housemates' blood brother.

The rest of the history of the Monkey D family were all blurted out by Garp. Their history was openly told like a fairytale story to an eager child– Law was sure that even Nico Robin would find this information interesting, but unfortunately, Law was not eager nor a child and he's no Nico Robin either, and Garp is just plain crazy geezer.

And then, Law noticed that Luffy came back and it's obvious to him that the kid wandered in the kitchen before Ace decided to kick him out… with snacks from their pantry in his little arms, of course!

Trafalgar Law willed himself to look away, but he suddenly couldn't. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the kid's bulging cheeks, and Law watched Luffy stuffed snacks in his mouth and puffing cheeks.

"_Those cheeks… it looks like fluffy like Bepo's fur."_ Law thought to himself while staring at Luffy's puffing cheeks and imagining fluffy things… you know, like the fur of his human-size Bepo stuffed toy.

When Law came back to reality from his fluffy world, he was more annoyed to the kid.

"_That annoying kid's cheeks were not the same as Bepo's fur because in the first place, those cheeks were made up of skin and not fur!"_ Law angrily told himself.

Right now, Trafalgar Law knew that he's not making sense anymore. And then, the kid almost gave Law a heart attack when he found his ear thermometer. To his relief, Luffy eventually left it, but when Luffy spotted his Limited Edition Bepo Figurine, Law wanted to die, especially how Luffy played with his Bepo.

Law was biting his lips as hard as he can. Having Ace and Sabo around was enough to drive him insane and having the crazy geezer in the same room with him was like staying in an asylum, but what more if there's a younger one?

More insufferable than Ace and Sabo, and more insane than Garp! He couldn't imagine craziness beyond more craziness.

When Law heard all over the place, seemingly echoing a loud crashing sound: like a certain figurine meeting the floor for the first time and probably, the last time… it was enough to pull the trigger in Trafalgar Law's nerves.

"Hey!" Law growled to the kid.

He didn't care – as if he cares in the first place – anymore if the damn geezer was there or not. For Trafalgar D Water Law, Bepo is his most sacred, precious treasure.

And this kid just broke it! Destroyed it beyond repair. This is unforgivable. Law finally decided to hate the kid just like how Law hates his bat shit and insane grandfather.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Since i was so excited and happy at the latest OP Chapter happenings and almost cried at the introduction of Luffy's freaking Gear Fourth (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!) at the same time at Law's words that he will stay at Luffy's side no matter what... Damn! Can their nakamaship be better than that?  
**

**I bet those LawLu shippers finds that sweeter than cavity, tho.**

**By the way, Lots of OOC warning in this story. I don't know if i can truly make them on character. Still, the intention of this story is just for fun.**

* * *

Sabo and Koala really had a fun afternoon and a wonderful dinner date. All of their almost fight that happened this past few days because of crappy school work stress and added by a rare good quality time, all of those almost fights are gone now like a wind, as if it never actually happened.

"We should do this more often like our first date." Sabo said while intertwining his hands to Koala's.

"Yeah, I agree. I was so afraid that I am so close on losing you." Koala said holding a slightly grip at their intertwined hands. "I was too busy for my upcoming Job Training and-"

Sabo smiled lightly and lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Koala's hands, "I'm busy too that I thought you're drifting away but it's all right now. We just need to work things out, Compromise. That would work."

Koala smiled and leaned to Sabo's shoulder, much to her surprise Sabo kiss her hair. She looks up at him and she saw Sabo is looking at her too. The look of love glow over their eyes. As they are about to kiss, so close to each other lips, Sabo's phone suddenly ring for a call.

"Damn." Sabo muttered under his breath, disappointed for not getting Koala's kiss.

Koala chuckled at Sabo's frustrated face.

Sabo gets his phone angrily and before he can touch the answer button, and puts it unto his ears. Koala gave him a kiss on a cheek and a smile. And Sabo's all disappointment, frustration, anger for the yet unknown caller and the negative feelings are gone just because of Koala's soft lips.

"Hey! Sabo! Where are you?! Aren't you going home now? Gramps is leaving soon!" Ace said panicking and Sabo learned that a panicking Ace is like a jealous girlfriend. That is what Sabo had known ever since he and Ace get to know each other and become officially brothers even if they are already brothers according to the law.

"Gramps is leaving? Isn't that good?" Sabo said chuckling and Koala playfully punched his chest, Mouthing a "Bad boy".

"I don't know?" Sabo thought that Ace asked his self which is obvious. "But hurry! I have a Bad news and Good news for you. Also, Gramps said bring Koala with you because for some reason I won't understand, he said that he wants to meet her before he leaves a-" Before Ace could add a words he sneezed from the other line and accidentally touched the end call.

Sabo frowned at the sudden end call.

"Something's wrong?" Koala noticed the frown on Sabo's face and asked him, a little worry in her tone and face.

Sabo shook his head, "I…" there's a long pause on Sabo as he stare at his cellphone's screen, "…don't know."

"Are you okay?" Koala held his hands tighter as she said those words to Sabo.

Sabo look at Koala's worried face and he smiled at her to assure her that he's fine.

"Hey Koala, Will you mind if gramps wants to see you?" Sabo asked her, in which Koala flashed a warm light smile and Sabo already know the answer.

At the same time, Sabo is thinking about how much he will die for that kind of smile on her face. He just love the way she smiles and probably because Koala is more adorable than she is when she smile.

The lovers decided to quickly call a cab to go home and when they finally reached the Apartment building, Sabo and Koala are pretty lucky that the Elevator is running okay now (Poor Ace who needs to run from the Parking lot to the Seventh floor because the damn thing called elevator is under maintenance earlier).

Both talked about the movie they watched this afternoon after they had gone to a Theme park and the Game centers, while they are waiting for the elevator to bring them to their respected floor. And when they are near the apartment room, Koala and Sabo can hear a screams from a kid inside the apartment room.

"Is there a kid inside your apartment?" Koala asked Sabo suspiciously.

Sabo didn't know how to answer Koala because heck he didn't even know what to say to her. He doesn't have any single idea at all. All he knows is that he left the apartment room with Ace and Law this morning without a kid.

So who's the screaming kid?

Sabo look at Koala who had a big question mark on her head. Sabo's curiosity quickly drives him and he immediately opened the door to find an answer, also to answer Koala's question.

When Sabo step inside the apartment room, He can see right away and hear clearly what are the screams of the kid, who is sitting on the oak dining chair, panicking.

"Grandpa! Trafal-guy! Ace suddenly died! Ace died!" the kid shouted while hands on his face in surprised horror.

* * *

(Not specifically, half an hour ago before Sabo and Koala came…)

Law is beyond angry and Ace knows this well, he can also feel it. Law is also emitting a murderous aura. It's really official that Law will murder them. Well, this is explainable because ever since Law decided to live at the apartment room with them, Law's first rule that he sets to him and Sabo is that no one will touch his Bepo stuffs no matter what but now his little brother destroy one of Law's Bepo stuffs.

"Don't be mad Law-chan," Garp said and Law glared at the Old man for calling him 'Law-chan" and for insulting his emotions for Bepo. "Luffy can destroy better than that! Did you guys know that he's the culprit for the mass destructions of weapons when he's with me on a mission?"

Garp is proud for what Luffy had done and Ace couldn't believe what he just heard, this also got Law's attention and interest. Law actually forgot that he's mad to both Grandfather and Grandsons for about thirty second.

"You know, Sengoku is really mad at me!" Garp exclaimed while laughing hard. "But he's madder at Luffy. Who would have thought that a seven years old kid will destroy those illegal weapons and that legendary weapon?"

Law looked at the kid with a shocked expression. Luffy just smile widely when he heard his own name mentioned by his Grandfather. He didn't even know what they are talking about and he posed a victory sign. Meanwhile, Ace shook his head in disbelief. He bet that his Gramps had just randomly told them about the important, secret information from the Navy that he shouldn't have mentioned or said.

Garp suddenly stopped laughing and this wondered Ace and Law.

"I actually forgot! It's almost past-eight and I'm not planning to stay here for a week." Garp inform Ace and this made Law mentally jumped in joy and felt a relief inside him.

"Where is Sabo?"

"Gramps today is Valentine's day. What would you expect from Sabo? He got a date with Koala." Ace said, He grabbed his phone to text and remind Sabo that their grandfather is still here, waiting for him.

"What? Sabo and Koala are dating?!" Garp is hundred percent startled at Ace's news, which is the reason Ace stopped texting and look at his Grandfather. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because you're not living here anymore and you didn't ask." Ace deadpanned answer his Grandfather.

Originally, the apartment is owned by Garp but as a Vice-admiral of the Marines HQ and his Marine duties he's not always home. When he decided to took in Ace and Sabo when they are kids, both kids occupied his lonely apartment. Then almost two years ago, Law came and occupied his room for some reasons.

So, why Law mentally jumped in joy and felt a relief inside him? Because he and Garp share the bed in Garp slash Law's room every time the old man visits, the worst part is it's for a week. That's why Law is pissed off at Garp and Garp just added a fuel on Law's little fire of rage.

"Oh right! So how about you and Law? Don't you have girls that you like?" Garp asked the two and Law immediately answer.

"Human anatomy is more understandable than girls because they are complicated." Law stated like it's based on his experience and opened his book to read. He totally forgot that his Bepo figurine is going straight to the trash bin tonight.

"Not interested yet, Study first." Ace snapped at his grandfather before Garp can say any further.

"Okay then," Garp uninterestingly said while picking his nose. "Call Sabo and tell him that I am leaving soon so he better come home now. Tell him also to bring Koala maybe she finds Luffy cute to accept an offer."

What Garp had just said raised a question to Ace's head.

"_What does Gramps wants from Koala?"_ Ace thought and suspiciously looked at his little brother who just smiled at him. _"And what's with his wide smiles? Doesn't he get tired of that kind of smile?"_

Ace suddenly remembered Sabo's toothy grins when they are younger from Luffy's wide smiles. Ace is sure now that his little brother got this from Sabo, but instead of toothy grin it's a wide cheerful smile.

Ace warmly smiled at his thoughts, _"They didn't even meet yet but they are so much alike… I wonder if he ever got some from my side."_

Garp caught his grandson's warm smile towards the younger. He smiled in relief that the older already accept his little brother without even trying.

The truth is Garp is scared that Ace will hate Luffy, Because Luffy is Ace's father and Sabo's mother's son, and for what happened when Ace and Sabo are kids. Garp thought that Ace still hates his father and Sabo's mother and that's the reason why he left Luffy in Makino's care in the first place.

But Ace changed a lot now from his grumpy attitude ever since his biological mother died, thanks to Sabo for Ace's changes. Garp's only worries now are his grandsons' safety, especially Luffy's (and Law for a reason). Even if they are idiots (like him), he will do everything in his power to protect them even if this cost his own life.

"Grandpa," Luffy called his grandfather and raised both his hands happily. "I'm hungry! I want Meat!"

Coincidentally, Law stands up to go to the kitchen. Law got hungry and will cook his dinner because apparently, they didn't eat a dinner yet.

"Law, Will you do me a favor and cook us a dinner too? I need to call Sabo." Ace said and before Law can answer a "No, Ace-ya. Die starving.' coolly without hesitation, Ace is gone in front of him.

Law then noticed a hand tugging on his pants. He looked down to see that it was the kid, Luffy who destroyed his Bepo figurine.

"Hey! I want meat!" the kid requested with a smiling eyes and wide grin.

Law stared at Luffy and frowned for a while, "Seriously, did you drink a Vitamin H and overdosed? You're so happy and hype."

"Hi! I'm Luffy, Nice meeting you." Luffy greets Law, not minding what Law had just said to him. "What's your name?"

Law glared at Luffy, Luffy just introduced himself to Law and asked Law's name when he already destroyed one of Law's Bepo figurines, what a polite child!

"Nice meeting you Luffy-ya," Law said smiling creepy toward the kid while introducing his self. "I'm Trafalgar Law."

Luffy looked at Law confuse for a seconds before he smile, "Wow! Your name sure is long and complicated, Trao."

"It's Trafalgar Law." Law gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Yeah right, Trafal-guy. Sorry!"

Law sighed in defeat at the kid's stupidity and possible deafness, "By the way, you like meat?"

Luffy stared at Law for a while like he was being ridiculous. But Luffy just ignore his thoughts and just nodded excitedly at the mention of meat that echoing through his ears, while the two are walking into the kitchen.

"Well, sounds like meat is the family's favorite food." Law murmured while staring at the kid and to Garp and Ace.

Law looked again at the child and pulls the oak dining chair near the kitchen.

"You know, I think you better stay and sit down here while I make the dinner." Law told Luffy as he lifts him up and sits him down at the oak chair. "If you want some of those apples then you can help yourself to eat them, we don't mind."

Luffy stared at Law and to the basket of apples on the oak dining table and back to Law.

"But I want to eat meat, Trafal-guy." Luffy whined while pouting and Law glared at the kid with disbelief in his eyes.

"Of course you will eat meat but I am going to cook it first, you need to wait." Law inform the kid while keeping his hands off his temples.

"Really," Luffy said, eyes sparkling.

It was now official that Law will never look at Luffy's eyes. He won't give up to this kid who destroyed his Bepo figurine.

Law sighed at Luffy's cuteness and nodded firmly, "Yeah, just stay here okay?"

And after Law said that, he left to the kitchen to cook dinner. Sad to say, Luffy won't stay in one place or another within five minutes.

Luffy grabbed an apple first to munch before he follows Law at the kitchen. He wants to watch Law cooking the food and if there was a chance for him, he can eat one of the newly cook foods, just like what Makino let him do.

Meanwhile at Ace and Sabo's room. Ace is sitting at Sabo's study table, feet on the blue swivel chair and his other hand is playing with Sabo's pens and some papers while waiting for Sabo to pick up his phone. In their room, Ace doesn't have his own study table because he thinks that he rather study at the living room than their bedroom. His main reasons, He'll bored to death and will feel sleepy while studying.

When Sabo finally answer, Ace immediately shoots him a lot of question like he's panicking.

"Hey! Sabo! Where are you?! Aren't you going home now? Gramps is leaving soon!" and Ace is about to say some more but Sabo interrupted him.

"Gramps is leaving? Isn't that good?" Sabo said from the other line, chuckling.

"I don't know?" Ace answered unsure, this change quickly when he remember that he needs to tell Sabo something important. "But hurry! I have a Bad news" Ace bit his lips as he thought of Law's plan on killing them both, "and Good news for you." Ace suddenly realized that he's being excited at the thought of his little brother.

"Also, Gramps said bring Koala with you because for some reason I won't understand, he said that he wants to meet her before he leaves a-" Ace didn't see his sneezing coming and without knowing that he accidentally touched the end call. "-before he leaves and ask Koala an offer which I really think is something crazy."

Ace rubbed his nose and noticed that Sabo didn't say a word, he's about to tease Sabo only to find out the call ended.

"That was strange…" Ace murmured as he stared at the screen of his phone.

Did Sabo hang him up? Or Sabo's mad? What is it? Ace thoughts are filled with what's wrong. Ace's attention was caught by the sudden noise outside the room.

"You can't eat the meat raw! I told you, you will upset your stomach!" it was obvious to Ace that it was Law's voice and Law never shouts… until he's near at his limits.

"_What does Luffy have done this time?"_ Ace thought as he goes out to see what's going on.

Ace found his grandfather sleeping at the couch, still sitting properly and Ace was not surprised at that. What surprised him is that Law snapped his limits as he tackled Luffy and pinching his little brother's cheeks at the kitchen.

"Law, really?" Ace couldn't believe that Law is being childish here, pinching Luffy's cheeks.

Ace is about to tease Law but Law noticed him. Law can feel that Ace is mocking him, Ace's face says everything. As embarrassed he is, Law shouted at Ace. "You know that I don't know what to do with this kid anymore! I had my limits too and I am going crazy at this kid!"

"You're already crazy…" Ace whispered but Law only glared at him and Ace raised both his hands whistling.

"I can't hurt him and it's frustrating! If only I can then I will open him up right here, right now!" Law told him still pinching Luffy's cheeks in frustration.

Destroying his Bepo figurine, had an annoying puffy cheeks and most of all, getting on his nerves in just a day. This kid is outrageous!

…And doing a good job on frustrating a Trafalgar Law.

"What did he do this time?" Ace asked amused at his little brother to let Law lose his usual cool and composed demeanor.

"I can't finish cooking. This kid keeps eating the finished food I just cooked! And he was also close start eating those uncooked meat!" Law informed Ace and Ace raised his eyebrows, still amused at his little brother who was slapping Law's hands out of his cheeks.

"Don't play with my cheeks!" Luffy said while still slapping Law's frustrated hands.

"Hey Law, Let him go and just finish cooking dinner already. I'll accompany him while you cook so he can't bother you and deal with him later… in a good way." Ace emphasized the "good way" to Law.

Law rolled his eyes, as if he can hurt the kid. Law finally let go of Luffy's cheeks and the kid stuck out a tongue before running towards Ace.

"Hey, you're really tall!" Luffy told Ace while looking up at him, Luffy was like telling him that it was a world's wonder that Ace is… tall.

Law shook his head because he was obviously taller than Ace. Law find the hard way that the kid is not just stupid and deaf but he's also blind.

"And you're really small." Ace said looking down and smiling at his little brother.

"Really?" Luffy said like it was his first time to hear that he was small.

Ace noticed Law's glare while the latter is holding a spatula. That glare means that Law wants them gone on his sight and in the kitchen.

"_Law is really a weird guy."_ Ace thought as sweat dropped his forehead.

Law is still glaring at them, especially to Ace. Ace coughed to let Law knows that he'll get what he wanted. Ace also feels that his throat is itchy so he just need to coughed too.

"Let's get out of here and I'll show you something cool while we're waiting for the food." Ace told Luffy before looking at Law with a raised eyebrow.

However Law just turned his back and start cooking, whispering something that Ace knows too well. Law had been planning on killing them ever since and it won't surprise him that Law might poison the foods someday.

"Cool? What is it? What is it?" Luffy excitedly asked Ace, The word of cool starts a stars beam out of the seven years old eyes.

Ace laughed while walking out of the kitchen, Luffy following him and shaking in excitement.

"What is it? That something cool you're talking about? I wanna see it already!" Luffy said excited and pouted impatiently.

"Here, sit here first." Ace offered his little brother as he helps him to seat at the oak dining chair, next to the seat where Law puts him down earlier.

"I wanna see it already! Is it really cool?" Luffy asked impatiently, still pouting.

Ace walks at the cabinet near the CD rack as he chuckled at Luffy's pouting.

"What's with the pout? You're impatient you know." Ace was really amused. His little brother is impatient… just like him.

And there he was wondering the same attributes Luffy got from his side, earlier. He never expected to get his answer sooner than he thought. The kid is already comfortable to him even if they just met.

"Here," Ace handed Luffy a clear crystal ball with fires inside. "It's cool, right?"

Luffy looked at the ball with wide eyes and an amaze expression. Ace expects a better reaction than that. After all, this fire ball is really cool… for him and Sabo.

"It's amazing! How did the fire get inside the ball? Is this a…" Luffy stopped talking, still staring at the clear crystal ball and the moving fires inside.

Ace raised his eyebrow, the way Luffy had said it, it was like the kid already knew the ball.

"…Mystery ball?" Luffy had said it so bluntly that Ace thought he'll fall from where he sits if he moved an inch.

"No, it's a fire ball." Ace corrects his little brother and explained to him about the fire ball. He also answered his brother's question how the fire gets inside the ball and how he got the fire ball with a very long story.

"Do you get it now?" Ace asked his little brother, with a proud look on his face.

"Yes I get it now," Luffy said smiling. "It was really a Mystery ball that you and your friends got at that Mystery place."

Ace sighed and thought, _"He didn't understand what I just told him, did he?"_

While Ace is having a thought, Law gets out of the kitchen with tray of foods on both his hands.

"Here's your dinner share," Law told Ace as he flashed a creepy, murderous like smile. "Enjoy your meal."

"You know, you're really creepy." Ace whispered as he grabbed the fork and spoon and started to eat. When Ace remembers his sleeping grandfather at the couch, Ace looked at Law.

"Did you make Gramps a food?"

"Old damn Garp-ya didn't deserve the food I cook." Law said while eating his food, made by his own hands.

Ace was impressed at Law's cooking skill. The first time Law cooked a food for them, it was horrible but Law actually know how to cook a decent food right now (all credits goes to a certain dart-like eyebrows blonde chef).

Luffy said nothing when the food came, He just devour it once he spotted his foods on Law's hand. But Luffy stopped eating when he saw how Ace's face fell from his plate of food.

He was so shocked to see that Ace suddenly fell, face buried at the food. Seconds passed and Luffy scream in a great panic.

"Grandpa! Trafal-guy!" Luffy called them out, His hands on his face while screaming. "Ace suddenly died! Ace died!"

Just as Luffy shouted those words, Garp waked up from his sleep at the same time a similar hair style like Ace but blonde guy and a shoulder length brown hair woman entered the apartment room.

Law was just there and eating his dinner food, happily.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: So... I'm still fangirling over 4th Gear and still shaking from too much overwhelmed, that's why this is a little bit late. Sorry!**

* * *

Trafalgar Law is a man known by everyone around him as a composed and cool every fucking time, even if there's a disaster coming, he will welcome it calmly, think through things and will suggest solutions to solve a certain problems…

…But not tonight as he closed his eyes and breathe deeply.

Law is trying to sleep peacefully (because he had enough of his sleepless nights) but as he tries his best, the kid beside him is also doing his best to annoy him. Law didn't know what happened, how he even agreed to let the kid sleep at his room… temporarily.

"_Today is crazy just like Garp-ya."_ Law thought as he open his eyes and stared at the talkative kid.

"…then I stabbed my face with a knife to prove to Shanks that I am a brave man."

Law shook his head gently while staring at Luffy, said kid is insane. Who will stab his own face with a knife? Well, the answer is in front of him.

"Luffy-ya, can't you go to sleep?" Law whispered but it's obvious on his tone that he's annoyed.

"Huh? Why would I?" Luffy asked in confusion that made Law literally hit his head with on his head-pillow.

His patience is running low and the kid is pretty dumb and stupid. _"It's that old damn geezer, Garp-ya's fault! If he didn't bring the brat here, this wouldn't have happened."_

Law sighed as he remembers the situation he's in, earlier. If only there's a Time machine that can make him travel back in time then he will buy it desperately and will travel back so that he can get a good sleep, and a peaceful night… and life.

After Ace narcolepsy attacked at Dinner, Sabo just got home and he brought Koala with him. Little Luffy is in panic at Ace's sudden face-fall at the plate and he's pretty fucking happy at the commotion while eating. Sadly, his happiness didn't last longer as Garp waked up from his deep slumber.

To stop the panicking kid, Garp hit Luffy on his head and then Koala hit Garp on his head for hitting the said kid. And, Sabo told Luffy what happened to Ace to calm him down. He explained about Ace's narcolepsy in detail for the kid to understand, to Sabo's dismay and Law's amusement, said kid called Ace's sickness a "mystery" sickness.

Luffy obviously didn't understand.

Koala only giggled at Luffy's cuteness, in which area Law found nowhere because Luffy is just an annoying kid.

Suddenly, Garp had offered Koala to take care of Luffy and it seems that Koala is agreeing, already fond of the kid. Much to Law's relief and joy but not until Ace wakes up and had told Sabo that Luffy is their little brother that shares a blood with them. Sabo is shocked for a while that they had a little brother and get over immediately, telling Garp that the brothers should take care of the little one.

Garp bluntly agreed. Koala just giggled again, hugging the kid and her fondness increase at the kid and now that she knows that Luffy is her lover's little brother. Sabo is a bit jealous. Ace is eating stupidly. Luffy is oblivious. And added by the temporarily plan that Luffy must sleep at Law's room for a while until the two brothers prepare their little brother's sleeping place at their room.

All of that sums up, much to Law's irritation, He's stress and problematic.

"Because a kids need to." Law said gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Law didn't know that he just hit a sore spot on Luffy by calling him a kid, "'M not a kid, I'm a man!"

Law raised his eyebrows. "If you're a man then you must sleep, Real men sleeps to become strong."

How Law wished that sleeping can make you strong and he didn't care right now that he's tricking the kid. He just fucking needs to tone down Luffy so he can sleep, he's pretty tired today.

"Really?" Luffy's eyes are shimmering like a bright star.

"Yes." Law sighed and the kid quietly lay, properly beside him.

Law is about to relax at the quiet room for a moment and about to sleep. But,

"Then," Law face palmed. Luffy can't keep quiet for a minute, not even a second! "Sing a song for me." Luffy cheered.

Law looked at the kid frowning, "Song? Why would I?"

"So I could sleep." Luffy answered sounding like Law is the stupid one.

"What?" Law is now confused, especially at the tone Luffy had used.

"Makino and Shanks used to sing a song for me before I go to sleep. Now sing a song!"

Law seriously looked at the kid. Luffy is a freaking seven-years-old. Why would he need a fucking lullaby so that he can go to sleep?! When Law is at Luffy's age, he didn't and he doesn't need a lullaby so that he can go to sleep. He didn't sleep sometimes at the age of seven.

"No." Law looked away and close his eyes, blocking those flooding memories that he's trying to forget.

"But you said you want me to go to sleep?" he heard Luffy had said.

"Sleep yourself."

"How"

"Close your eyes."

Law didn't hear anything from Luffy for about ten seconds. He thought that the kid had fallen asleep. Not until,

"Law," He had heard the child called him in a low tone.

Too lazy to open his mouth, Law just sounded a question to Luffy. "Hmm?"

"I can't really sleep, please sing a song for me."

Law shot open his eyes and look at the kid, which he regretted very much because the kid is pleading with his teary puppy eyes.

"_This kid is evil!"_

"Are you serious?!" Law almost shouted, startled while looking at Luffy's cute pleading puppy eyes.

Luffy nodded and Law can't do anything but jaw-dropped. He didn't say a word. He can't even say anything to the pleading kid.

"_Song… A fucking song… What kind of song?! I don't even know a song!"_ Law seems like relax at his outer facial expression but inside his mind, he's freaking panicking much like Luffy earlier at Dinner.

"I don't know any lullaby song." Law whispered as he close his eyes in embarrassment and a faint rosy colors appeared across his cheeks, which he covered by his tattooed arms.

"Oh…" Luffy sounded like Law is pathetic for not knowing a song.

Law quietly growled in annoyance, still blushing in embarrassment.

"Then I'll sing a song then you sing it to me." Luffy chirped and started to sing,

"_The islands in the south~ are warm~_

_Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~_

_And they are all idiots~!"_

Law look at Luffy who sang cheerfully, he can't believe that he will sing that kind of song! There's no way that he will sing that!

"_Second verse,"_

"There is a second?!" Law almost yelled.

"Shut up! Let me sing it whole!" Luffy grumpily told him and Law only glared at the kid before he keeps quiet to listen to the whole song.

"_The islands in the north~ are cold~_

_Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Their heads shiver all around~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

Law bit his lips to restrain himself from laughing at Luffy. The kid is feeling the song quite well as he sings it wholeheartedly.

"_Third verse,"_

"_The islands in the east~ are early in the morning~_

_Makes their body all hyper~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

"_Why does this song make the islanders idiots?"_ Law thought while a sweat dropped from his forehead as he keeps listening to the kid's song.

"_Fourth verse,"_

"_The islands in the west~ are late at night~_

_Makes their body all crazy~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

"Are you finished?" Law asked and Luffy stop humming, then glared angrily at Law.

"Not yet!" Luffy is obviously annoyed that Law had interrupted him.

Law rolled his eyes and apologize sarcastically, "Sorry."

"_Aaaaahh ah ah ahaaaa~ That was a yawn~  
Everybody's feelin' all smiley~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

Silence, the two didn't say a word as Luffy stop singing. They just lay there quietly as Law process the whole song in his head. Sadly, he just can't.

"So," Law started, coughing, making a sound. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Luffy chirped again, "Now sing it!"

Law groaned in irritation. How could he sing that fucking childish song?

"I can't…"

"But… Why? You said that you'll sing a song for me." Luffy whined and Law can't help but role his eyes at the child's whining.

"How could I sing that when I don't know the whole thing… _and it's a freaking ridiculous song_" _And who the hell taught this kid the song?_ Law whispered the last part.

"I just sang it for you to sing for me!" Luffy shouted at Law as if it's the latter's fault.

"Hearing it once doesn't mean that I can sing it already," Law growled at the kid's logic, and even if he can memorize a song just hearing it once, he won't sing that shitty song. "Tell me that you learnt that song in just a night."

"Fine, then I'll sing it again." Luffy said and then, 'hmmp' at Law.

"Okay, Whatever." Law regret what he just said as the kid sings the silly song again. "Fuck!" he breathe enough for Luffy not to hear in the middle of his song, as Law listen for the second time at the annoying song.

"_This is a hell of a night."_ Law sarcastically thought to himself.

"…_That was a yawn~"_ as Luffy sleepily sings the last verse part he yawns, _"Everybody feelin' all smiley~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

After Luffy sing the song, he stretched like a monkey and yawned again. Law noticed the kid's eyelids had fallen and he heard the little snores. Law chuckled quietly as he watched the kid. Luffy had fall asleep, to his relief that he doesn't need to sing the fucking most ridiculous song and he won't ever hear that song ever again. Law had made a toughest decision to learn at least one song to sing at Luffy for bedtime to shut him up.

* * *

The next day, Law wakes up when he felt that somebody, no, _someone_ had kicked him on his face. He saw a little foot and grabbed it to gets it off his own face.

"How did he manage to get in that sleeping position? I barely moved." Law muttered as he wonder and sits up at his bed while looking at Luffy's comical sleeping position.

He shook his head as an amusement smile painted on his face. He look at the bedside clock to check at the time and when Law saw that it's already quarter-to-seven, he stands up and move quietly so that the kid don't wake up. Law didn't want to deal at the hyper and annoying kid in the early morning.

Law paddled his feet to the kitchen to make a hot coffee and his _own_ breakfast. One of the rules in the house (which Law had made up on his own) is to make your own food and since Luffy is Ace and Sabo's brother, they should make the kid's food. Not him.

While cooking his breakfast, the phone at the living room suddenly rang. Law quickly ran to get the wireless phone and answer it while walking back to the kitchen, finishing his cooking.

"Hello," Law answered as he flips the bacon using his one hand, the other is holding the phone.

"Trafalgar, What the fuck have you done?!" Law puts away the phone slightly away from his ear as the certain red-headed idiot shouted from the other line.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eustass-ya." Law smirked as he flips again the bacon, he had expected this call.

"Don't fucking lie to me or deny to me or tell me that you don't fucking know what I'm talking about right now, you shit!" _Eustass-ya is surely mad, Did I hit him below the belt?_ Law chuckled darkly, "Don't give me that fuck! Why the heck did you told Nami that I lost one of her clima-tact?!"

Law set the bacon aside at the plate and cracks two eggs at the pan. "Eustass-ya, I never told Nami-ya that you are the one who lost one of her clima-tact…"

"I fucking told you that don't-"

"…it was just a slipped of tongue." Law innocently said and before some red-headed from the other line fumingly shouts at him again, Law turned off the phone and continue to cooks his breakfast.

"What a wonderful morning!" Law exclaimed as he finish cooking his eggs and turning off the induction stove at the same time the coffee maker.

He sets his breakfast at the kitchen table and settled himself comfortably at the stool. While eating his breakfast, Law dialed a number hesitantly at the phone. He puts the phone at his ears, waiting for someone to answer the call.

Law closed his eyes and puts down the fork on his plate, and massage his forehead as he listened to an unpicked phone on the other line. He already knows that no one will pick up the phone but he just hoped. Plus, Eustass-ya will not bother calling him when he just had a wonderful morning… if it is now.

"Mornin' Law," Sabo greeted him when the blonde entered the kitchen to make his and his brothers breakfast.

"Morning" Law mumbled as he puts down the phone at the table and sighed before he eats his food.

"You called her again?" Sabo had decided to open a conversation to a frustrated Trafalgar Law while putting the bread at the toaster.

"It's not like I want to call her, Sabo-ya. I just called her to shoo away the incoming calls of Eustass-ya." Law gripped the fork in his hands, his breathing unstable suddenly. "And I always know that she will never pick it up, besides I really don't care anymore."

Law relaxed a bit when he properly delivered those words to Sabo without the blonde noticing that something is wrong with him right now.

"Yes I know. It's obvious now that you really don't care for her anymore." Sabo chuckled, teasing the pretender blue-haired man and Law glared at the chuckling blonde.

"Shut up."

"Hai! Hai!" Sabo laughed as the smell of bread engulfed the kitchen, to Law's disgust.

"I lost my appetite, Damn bread!" Law cursed as he stands up, leaving the unfinished Eggs and Bacons and the wireless phone at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to the University first." Law added under his breath and walked away at the kitchen.

Sabo looked at Law's unfinished food and stared at his housemate slash friend's back. He just wished that Law admit to himself that he's worried and that he still cares, so that the pain he keeps carrying in his heart until now will lessen even just for a bit.

"Man, what a trouble things you have done to him…" Sabo mumbled to _her_ as he sighed at the wind, the same time the toaster popped up the two toasted breads and the phone rang.

* * *

**Luffy's idiot song belongs to Eichiiro Oda! So, Any guess who's the _"her"_ here?  
**

**And to the Guest who reviewed last chapter and requested to make Ace and Law a couple? Sorry but i can't. I already planned another pairing for the two. I'm really sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm not planning on posting this today nor i had planned to log in but i will be gone for five days vacation, So you guys will notice that i rush some end parts. Yeah, I'm sorry. I will try my best next time!**

**Also, you guys don't need to guess anymore because i gave away all the _obvious_ clues here right now regarding to "her".**

* * *

Luffy smiled happily as he eats his confectionery that Nami and Robin had bought him. Today, his brother Ace and Sabo had left him to someone's care and he's fine with it since the two ladies who are taking care of him now are nice like Makino.

"Ace and Sabo's debt are increasing in three-hundred percent high from this receipt plus a payment for babysitting their little brother." Nami told Robin as she held the receipt of the Café where the three are sitting together.

"What an evil things to do, Nami." Robin chuckled as she looks at Luffy with fond smile. How she loves children!

"Of course, I'm expensive!" Nami exclaimed and wink at Robin while smirking wickedly. When Nami turned her attention to Luffy, she changed her expression to a fond smile, much similar to Robin's. "So your name is Luffy?"

Luffy nodded still eating, Nami noticed the dirt at Luffy's cheeks from the kid's messy eating and using a tissue paper from the Café, she wiped away the chocolate and sugary dirt.

"Nami-swaaan~ Robin-chwaaan~ Here's your coffee~" Sanji, who just came back from the counter puts down the Black coffee for Robin and a cup of Cappuccino for Nami at the table. "And here's a cold cocoa for you shitty brat."

"Meanie," Luffy said and stick his tongue out of Sanji. "But still I like you! Thanks for the drink!"

Sanji ruffled Luffy's hair as he sits down with the two ladies.

"So Ace and Sabo had a little brother? No wonder Trafalgar is being a shitty crummy this morning." Sanji said while drinking his own smoothie.

"Trafal-guy is not a shiny creamy!" Luffy suddenly shouted mispronouncing the 'shitty crummy'.

"Huh?" Nami, Sanji and Robin looked at the angry kid. The three are confused and a bit lost at Luffy's mispronounce of words.

"He's nice! He sang a song for me last night to let me sleep!" Luffy defended Law from Sanji.

Nami looked at Sanji and Robin looking for an answer at what is suddenly happening.

"Trafalgar sing a song for you?" Sanji raised his eyebrow and Nami slightly opened her mouth in shock. She didn't know that Law had a soft spot for children too.

"Yes! And I fell asleep." Luffy said before he drinks his cold cocoa, happily.

Robin chuckled at the information and to Luffy's cuteness. Nami thought of an evil plan… if only she could have some evidence.

"Wow, his voice must be very boring that the kid fell asleep." Sanji jokingly whispered and snickered.

Nami snickered at the joke too but not Robin who still looked at Luffy. Luffy seems like the type of kid who never lies.

Robin put her thumb and point fingers under her chin as if she just remembers something, "You know Nami, I did heard Trafalgar-san hummed once and his voice is not that bad if you had heard his humming."

"What?!" Sanji had raised his voice a bit startling a few costumers at the café. He had bitten hard his smoothies' straw in sadness that his Robin-chwan just praised that creepy medic-student and Sanji is crying like a river now.

"Wow! He looks so stupid!" Luffy laughingly said while pointing towards Sanji.

Sanji didn't hear Luffy who insulted him right now, he just broke his heart! It's painful for him that he can't hear anyone except for the women around his sight.

"What do you mean by that Robin? Where do you hear him hummed once? When's that?" Nami is now planning something to blackmail the poor Trafalgar Law.

"Do you guys remember that week-end of our University festival when we were near summer break?" Robin started, remembering the day.

"Of course, I remember that day clearly Robin-chwan! How could I forget that day? When I–"

"Shut up!" Nami gritted her teeth and Sanji nodded immediately while hearts on his eyes. "Sanji-kun."

"Yes, Nami-swan~" said Sanji from the background of Nami and Robin, Luffy is still laughing at Sanji.

"If I remember correctly, is that the day when Law disappeared with— Hey!" Nami stop talking suddenly when she saw a red-head who enters the Café. Nami stands up and called the now running idiot.

"Come back here you fiend! How dare you lose one of the baston of my clima-tact?! You need to pay me six times of the original price!" Nami shouted chasing the red-head.

"That shitty Eustass, How dare him let Nami-swan chase his dirty used ass?!" Sanji said while Robin is covering Luffy's ears who drinks his semi-cold cocoa again.

"Curse you, Trafalgar!" Eustass Kidd shouted at the top of his lungs while running away from Nami, making a big commotion inside the café.

Sadly, He was caught immediately by Nami when he's near the push-and-pull door. Sanji had to kick the poor red-headed for making his Nami-swan chase Eustass "Used ass" Kidd's dirty ass. Robin had to distract Luffy for seeing that violent side of Sanji.

"Who's this brat?" Kidd asked the three when he sits with them. His clothes are dirty with Sanji's foot prints, head-bumps and wounds from both Nami and Sanji.

"Mister Alien, Who are you?" Luffy suddenly said and Kidd was astonished at the kid.

Sanji and Nami snickered and Robin chuckled.

"What did you say?!" Kidd yelled and deathly glared at Luffy with the intention of intimidating him. Kidd is sensitive to his eyebrow-less feature.

To Kidd's disappointment, Luffy didn't even falter at his deathly glare. Luffy even had a guts to insulted him more,

"You don't know? Well, Shanks told me that when a person doesn't have an eyebrow, they are aliens." Luffy explained like Kidd is the most idiot person alive.

Nami and Sanji howled in laughter, Robin who rarely laughed loudly, laughed in amusement too. Kidd growled at the kid but immediately stopped when he heard what Nami had said.

"Going back to our topic, Thanks for a certain red-headed dumb for interrupting us." Nami said while looking at Kidd, "Robin, so you said that Law hummed once–"

"What?" Kidd reacted, surprised and shock at what he heard from Nami.

"Trafal-guy sang a song to me!" Luffy proudly inform them while grinning widely, Robin pinch the child's cheek for the reason that Luffy is so cute, to Sanji's jealousy.

"What?!" Kidd had reacted again, "Trafalgar hummed? And _fuck_ he can sing too?!"

"Well, I don't know if he can sing but Luffy here had said it but I heard him hum once when he's with a private moment with _her_…" Robin told them as she remembers that time when she accidentally saw and heard Law.

"Her?" Kidd chuckled sarcastically, "So you guys don't say her name anymore?" Kidd asked them, his voice is teasing but his face expression said the otherwise, he looks gloomy. Even if Trafalgar is an annoying and a fucker shit for Kidd, he deeply feels sorry for his rival slash friend.

"Hey! I still call–" Nami elbowed Sanji to stop talking when Law enters the Café with Ace and Sabo.

"Ace! Sabo! Trafal-guy!" Luffy excitedly call the three and runs to the trio to greet them.

Law didn't notice that Luffy is coming for him, he didn't even saw him and it's like he's in a deepest part of his thoughts. While Ace and Sabo sits down to level with their brother. Luffy had told the two what he had heard from Nami about their debts.

"Orange Lady said that you have a three-hundred percent increased of debts to her. She's like a thief but I like her, she's nice!" Luffy inform them happily but Ace and Sabo just look at each other and gulped. Their faces turned into white when they heard that they have another increase of their debt with that witch, Nami.

"How can we pay her if she keeps increasing our debts? It's like our children will gonna pay her in the future for our famous pirate's bounty-like debts until the day she dies." Sabo whispered to his brother.

"I think she'll die because of too much happiness for getting lots of money and then she will go to hell." Ace whispered back as he stands up to lead Luffy the way to the table of now six persons.

"So what happened? Got your results?" Nami asked the two arriving brothers not minding the obviously _unheard_ whispers, with little Luffy on Sabo's hands.

Sabo is the first one to answer Nami's question. "As always, Dragon-san said that I need to focus more and give me this. Oh! And Dragon-san already approved Koala for her Job Training."

Nami noticed the obvious grin on Sabo's face and that is not because of his pass but that meant something else. Sabo is too happy for Koala as he mentions her name.

"And you Ace-san, How about you?" Nami asked Ace with a suspicious look.

Luffy on the other hand, start eating another confectionery that Sanji had ordered by his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's request.

"I'm great, Professor Ivankov decided to give me my pass because he and she and it said that I'm so hot if I stay any longer at his and her and it class, he and she and it will die." Ace jokingly and half telling them the truth while chuckling.

Sanji begins to puke at the mention of the Okama professor. Said professor harshly harassed Sanji against his will. Well, the professor had a reasonable statement because Sanji is very rude to the Okama. The professor punished him a fitting punishment by forced-cross dressing the blonde. The whole day Sanji had to wear that stupid dress with an Okama as accompany, a certain marimo-head is laughing uncontrollably that he died (in Sanji's dream).

"Shut up Ace!" Nami rolled her eyes and look at the man who window gaze outside the Café.

Robin decided that she's the one to speak up, "How about you Trafalgar-san? Do you get your pass?"

The always focus Trafalgar Law didn't reply. They all thought (except for Luffy) that the man is unusual absent-minded today. Now it's obvious that there is really something wrong.

"Oi! Trafuck–" Kidd stopped when he remember that there is a kid with them. "Trafalgar, didn't you hear Robin?"

When they got no response again, Kidd started to kick Law's foot under the table.

"Huh? Ah… yeah, I got my pass and I'm going to take the finals." Law answered and everybody sighed in relief. At least he's still focus.

"Hey! Trafal-guy!" Luffy called Law while tugging at his uniform arm sleeves.

Law looked at Luffy and the kid's cheeks are in a mess with a chocolates and sugary dirt-like. Nami, herself wiped the dirt again with a tissue paper.

"What? You're here too?" Law is surely surprise that Luffy is with them. He didn't even notice the kid. But his expression is enough to hide his surprise.

"I'm here before you guys came. I'm with Orange lady, Blue lady and Swirly-guy." Luffy answered despite the confusion on his face that Law didn't even notice him there.

Nami, Robin, Ace, Sabo and Kidd snorted at the "swirly-guy" while Sanji growled in disappointment over his nickname from Luffy. He had expected the Blonde Prince since Luffy called his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan their obvious color feature and lady.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" Luffy started still tugging Law's uniform arm sleeves. "Hey, Trafal-guy, will you sing that song to me?"

A confuse and almost horror painted on Law's face. What? He will sing that islanders and idiots song in front of them? Is this kid definitely insane?!

"You will, will you?" Luffy said grinning happily and the looks on the face of the two ladies and two older brothers said that if Law didn't complied at Luffy's request, they will beat him up.

"Did you notice that the brat's grin is like he's saying to the world that he is the happiest motherfucker on earth?" Kidd whispered, his face expression is so serious that Sanji snorted, almost laughing but still he controlled it for the sake of respect.

"What? You mean that islanders and idiots?" Even if Law didn't say it out loud, Kidd and Sanji could see the horrified expression of Law while saying the "islanders and idiots". How bad could that song be?

"No! Not that, that song is for bedtime!" Luffy chirped and Law suddenly frowned in confusion at the same time irritation that "that" song is still for bedtime.

"What song are you talking about then?" Law is really lost and confuse. He didn't sing any song to Luffy. Now he had a feeling but…

…did he hear that?

"You forgot? You know I sleep well on that song." Luffy informed him still grinning widely like he's the happiest motherfucker on the earth as Kidd interpreted. "I didn't remember the tune and of course the lyrics but I only remember the _Takoyaki_ and _Kushiage_."

When Luffy said the two last words, the others gasped in shock and made Law flabbergasted. When some recovers, no one dared to say any word, not one word at all. They only stared at Law's reaction and they have to hide the deep meaning of the stares in their eyes.

Law's jaw suddenly tensed and now, it's really clear that Luffy just hit the perfect nerve at Law. Ace shook his head unconsciously. He didn't expect that Luffy will go straight into Law's nerves again sooner than he thought.

Just yesterday he deeply regretted that he told Luffy mentally that Luffy is doing a good job for frustrating a Trafalgar Law… and keep that up. Ace is very sorry right now.

On the other hand, Law just stared at Luffy with a tensed jaw. The awkward silence suddenly broke as Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"_That's what you called timing!"_ Kidd thought sarcastically as he bit his lips, shook his head and rolled his eyes and look at Sanji with the same expression as him.

"Ah! I think I got hungry when I said Takoyaki and Kushiage." Luffy had said it again and Sanji hit his head on the table, the same time Kidd face palmed.

"Ace… Sabo… Please buy me a Takoyaki and a Kushiage too." This time Kidd and Sanji had officially lost it! They lost their sanity!

Right now, Law is in a delicate state! The two wonder if Law will come back from the depths of his own world as Luffy keeps mentioning a Takoyaki and Kushiage.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other, then to Law and then to Luffy. They are a bit hesitant to leave Law but…

"Sure, let's grab your" Ace stop for a while if he will mention the Takoyaki and Kushiage or something else, then he had decided. "…food."

Ace smiled as he stands up and ruffled his little brother's hair. Sabo carried Luffy away from Law. It's for Luffy's own good. The four persons watch as the brothers exited the Café.

"Trafalgar-san, Are you in there?" Robin suddenly said, she's worried, well, they are all worried.

They are all sickly worried when Law didn't respond.

"Trafalgar-san!" Robin is shouting right now, shaking the man.

The costumers are looking at them but they don't give a single damn right now. Their friend is more important.

"Trafuckgar! Come back to your senses!" Kidd hardly slapped Law now but they still got no response.

"Sanji-kun! Oh my God! Call Doctor Kureha now!" Nami shouted and right now they are making a big commotion.

Some costumers dared to look at them to see what is happening.

"I'm on it, Nami-san!" Sanji seriously said and grabbed Law's phone to contact the Doctor.

"What's happening here?" A green-haired man asked when he saw his friends, he just entered the café and from who knows where he came from.

"Marimo! Why are you here just now? Do you lost your way again?!" Sanji is panicking as he keeps calling Doctor Kureha.

"I'm not lost dartboard eyebrows!" The man shouted and his face is red in raged.

"Shut up you too! Don't start! Don't even try to start!" Nami shouted at the two, "Zoro carry him right now, Sanji-kun keep calling Doctor Kureha. If it says leave a message then leave a damn message!"

* * *

Ace and Sabo are tensed while the trio are eating. Luffy can sense that something's not quite right. Yeah, he's just a child but he's not that innocent to not know that there is definitely wrong.

"Luffy, where did you hear Law sing that song?" Sabo suddenly asked while they are eating at the Food court of the Supermarket near the University. They luckily found a Takoyaki and Kushiage Food stalls.

"Last night! Law sings that to me while I'm sleeping." Luffy answered, he is confused but he felt that he needs to answer that question and the right answer to Sabo's question is what he just said.

"He sings? Why?" Ace is the one who talk right now, mouth full of Takoyaki.

"He told me that I need to sleep but I couldn't sleep, then I asked him if he can sing a song for me so I could go to sleep." Luffy explained and he feels really bad at the moment although he didn't know why.

"He sings that song to you?" Ace asked again while Sabo is listening to them, eating at the same time.

"No, I sing a song first and then, I sing again and after I sang, I heard him sing that song. I really sleep well!" Luffy said and he wants to giggle like the usual but he couldn't. It's not like he didn't want to but if he giggles right now, he will feel really, really, really guilty.

Because Luffy feels like something happened and it's his fault.

"Ace… Sabo…" Luffy called his older brothers in a very low guilty tone.

Ace and Sabo noticed this and they are worried right now.

"Is Trafal-guy okay? I really feel sorry for him and I don't know why. It's like I have done something wrong." Luffy mumbled and tears starts to flow from his eyes.

This troubled Ace and Sabo at Luffy's sudden burst of tears.

"H-Hey! It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." Sabo comforted their little brother but Luffy shook his head, it's his fault.

Luffy felt that someone carried him and his feet getting off the floor.

"Luffy what happened to Law is not your fault okay? You didn't know." Ace said firmly and Sabo is feeling uneasiness as where Ace is going.

"But…"

"Shut up. You didn't know what happened and what you just triggered but it's not your fault." Ace told their little brother while holding him in his arms.

"I'm not saying that it's good but as long as you feel guilty and sorry for Law and you will apologize later then everything will be fine." Sabo said while looking at the crying little Luffy.

"Hmm!" Luffy sounded, agreeing that his older brothers are right while wiping his own tears.

"Good, now let's eat." Ace said and decided to puts down Luffy but the child suddenly embraced him and Sabo.

How Luffy did that? Both older brothers didn't know.

"Ace! Sabo! You guys are the best older brothers!" Luffy told his older brothers and the two looked at each other before they chuckled and hug Luffy back.

"But is that Takoyaki and Kushiage song important to Trafal-guy? When I heard him singing that song it's like he's crying." Luffy tilted his head and look at his big brothers to find an answer.

When his older brothers didn't say anything, "You know, he's like Shanks, I remember that when he sang a song for Makino before he purpose…"

"Purpose?" Ace whispered in confusion to Sabo.

"Maybe he means propose," Sabo said looking at Luffy. "He's a kid, he will jumble some words."

"…to her and ask her to marry him. After that they cry a lot! I was there!" Luffy told his big brothers with wide innocent eyes and wide happy grin when he remembers the day Shanks asked Makino.

"So..." Luffy started a little bit sad. "Is that song important to Trafal-guy?"

Ace and Sabo look again at each other before both sigh. It's not their story to tell and the past didn't matter anymore but it's Law. If Luffy had said something wrong in the future then it might be gone bad. So they need careful and extreme preventive measures. They need to tell Luffy something important.

"Yes, it's an important song for Law." Ace is the one who answer, "He made it for his girlfriend."

"And Takoyaki and Kushiage is her favorite food." Sabo added before the blonde sighs.

Surprisingly, Luffy just stared at his brothers silently. He understands even if he didn't know the story, somehow the child just understands.

"Now Luffy, can you keep this a secret?"

* * *

**OMAKE:** _Earlier at the Kushiage Stall_

Ace: Luffy how many meat skewers do you want?

Luffy: Lots of meat! *eyes turned into meat*

Sabo: How can we buy a Takoyaki if you want lots of Kushiage?

Luffy: How would I know that? I'm just hungry. Kushiage… Takoyaki…

Some bitch from nowhere: Is that your son? How cute! You guys are a cute couple! 3

Ace and Sabo: We're not a couple! He's not our son! We're brothers!

Luffy: What a crappy looking lady… *picking his nose*


	6. Chapter 5

Ace and Sabo are running while Luffy is being carried by Ace. Both older brothers are close to panic when they received a call that Law is admitted at the Eastern Blues Medical Hospital. Luffy on the other hand is surprisingly quiet because the said child fell asleep, too innocent to know what is happening around his world.

"I know that they almost looked alike, but-" Nami stopped talking to Robin when she saw the running brothers towards them.

"What happened to Law? Is he okay?" Sabo asked the two ladies, "And where are the others?"

"He's okay now, they are at the Emergency Room and Doctor Kureha said that if you guys arrive, meet her at her office." Nami inform them both hands on her hips while shaking her head.

"Huh? Why?" Ace said while Luffy is sleeping on his arms.

"How would I know?" Nami almost shouted but then, Sabo started walking away so Ace follows his brother. Nami and Robin are left there at the Hospital's lobby.

"I think that they need to be careful while walking," Robin stated while staring at the brothers' back who are almost running.

"And why is that?"

"The floor is wet and maybe they will slip. You don't want to see a crushed skull and scattered brains at the Hospital's floor, don't you?" Robin answered darkly.

Shivers ran down to Nami's spine as she imagined what Robin had morbidly said.

"Robin!" she hissed at her, but Robin only chuckled, enjoying Nami's reaction and started to walk away from the Hospital's lobby.

"What a bunch of trouble…" Nami murmured before the two walk to the Emergency room where the others were staying to watch a Trafalgar Law.

When the two ladies arrived at the Emergency Room, Nami is _not_ really surprise that a certain blonde and green-headed are fighting. So for Nami's peace of mind and for the sake of the unfortunate patients in the Emergency Room, she immediately punched the two bickering guys, Zoro and Sanji to shut them up.

"How's Trafalgar-san?" Robin asked them as she and Nami approached the bed where Law lay at the moment.

Kidd shook his head while phone on his hands to answer Robin.

"I don't understand why his sickness attacked again. I thought that he's cured." Zoro suddenly said as he cross his arms, looking for everyone's responds.

"Of course you wouldn't understand anything, muscle-head." Sanji said as he unconsciously bit his lips as if there's a death stick in his mouth.

"Shut up Ero-cook,"

And before another fight begins, Nami punched them again. Some patients and passer-by are sweat dropping on their foreheads.

"It's the brat's fault." Kidd muttered as he puts his phone inside his pocket, "If he just shut up his mouth then maybe this will not happen."

After Kidd had said that, Nami hit him on his head and Kidd received head-bumps, again.

"Shut up, Kidd! The child didn't know about her, so how is it Luffy's fault?" Nami angrily said while raising her eyebrow.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked but no one answer him.

"Nami-swan~ is so beautiful when she's angry!" Sanji swooned around Nami, only for Nami to punch him too, again for being annoying.

"Dumbass," Zoro snorted, enough for Sanji to hear.

"According to Doctor Kureha, Trafalgar-san is not cured yet but he's only stable since she left..." Robin started informing the four, "And it's not Luffy's fault for triggering Trafalgar-san's sickness. It's not the child's fault that he looks a lot like _her_."

"Wait, who's this Luffy?" Zoro asked them and Nami sighed.

"Luffy is Ace-san and Sabo's cute little brother." Nami told Zoro, patting his shoulder and sighing again before Nami turned her head to face Kidd. "And Kidd,"

"What?" Kidd defensively said, raising his arms as if he is protecting himself from Nami.

Nami shook her head, "You're an idiot for not noticing the resemblance between Luffy and _Lucy_."

* * *

Law opened his eyes and he can't see anything but pure darkness. He's standing there alone at the darkness with the feelings of utterly defeat. He's scared and he didn't know what to do, he's lost and he didn't know which way to go back. This time no one will rescue him, this time she's not here to lead him the way.

This time he's really lost…

"Torao" whispered by the wind.

Law's eyes widened in shock, he knows that voice. He knows who just whispered to him. He looked around to find the whisperer but he can't see anything in the darkness.

"Torao" the wind whisper again, and again, and again, and again…

Law keeps looking around with a hope to find the owner of the voice as it keeps whispering. But he knows well that there's nothing but him in the darkness, he realized that there's no one here.

That he's all alone…

Law fell on his knees and tears started to escape his eyes as he lost his hopes into the darkness.

"What? You're a crybaby now?" a young woman with a shoulder-length bob raven hair, stand beside him.

Law looked up to see the person beside him and there, he saw the light. Her grin that was so bright, she's like a sun to him. Her brown and chocolatier eyes pierce his soul like a sharp sword.

"Mugiwara-ya" Law called her but she shook her head on him while crossing her arms.

"I'm so disappointed at you, you're really crying? Ah! I hate you." She said while looking at him like he was the most pathetic man in her eyes.

Law didn't say anything but just smiled, He's glad to see her… _again_. Even if Law really knows deep inside him that this is just a mere dream, an illusion… He was so glad to see her standing beside him, seeing her smiles, her eyes, _her_.

"I'm sorry…" she suddenly said much like her tone when he last saw her that made Law blinked and stopped the tears in his eyes in shock. "I made you cry."

As she says those words, she kneels down and wrapped her arms around him. The familiar warmest hug that Law knows he had ever received in his entire life.

"Don't cry anymore _Law_." She hugged him tighter and she's almost sobbing.

Law didn't expect her to say his name. It's always _Torao_ but now she had called him by his name and for Law to hear it now, it's so painful. Law raised his arms and embrace her, feeling her warmth again after a long, long, long time.

"You're better than this. I know that, I always know that…" she told him while she buried her face against his shoulder as the hug becomes more, tighter.

Law had closed his eyes to stop the tears and raised his right hand to caress her ever soft raven hair, breathing deeply, holding her and savoring the moment with her... even if she's not really there.

"Mugiwara-ya" Law whispered under his breath and bite his lips in despair in her last words.

"…after all, you're my Torao."

* * *

Ace is the one who knocked at Doctor Kureha's office door because Sabo is currently busy right now, texting his Koala.

"Come in," a witch-like voice from inside the room said.

Both brothers open the door and enter the Doctor's office. They saw Doctor Kureha's adopted son hiding at the potter plants, the child is almost doing his great job in hiding if only it's not the other way around.

"Hey, Chopper. It's us, Ace and Sabo." Ace said smiling while looking at the five-year-old shy boy.

Chopper showed himself to the brothers and his blue eyes dotted at the sleeping Luffy. Doctor Kureha also noticed the sleeping child at Ace's arms.

"What is that Law and Lu-chan's son?" Doctor Kureha teased, smirking at the two red faces of the brothers.

"N-No! He's our little brother!" Both older brothers almost shouted that made the five-year-old Chopper shrieked and hide again at the potter plants.

"If you guys didn't tell me, I'll assume that." Doctor Kureha said as she takes off her eyes from the brothers and opened a folder. "He looks a lot like her."

"We know…" both older brothers whispered and Ace laid Luffy at the couch so they can talk to the Doctor properly.

Chopper silently walked towards Luffy to observe the older child.

"Now I know who triggered his sickness," Doctor Kureha suddenly said while the two brothers sit at the chair near the Doctor's table. "How many days since your little brother arrived?"

"Just yesterday afternoon," Ace is the one who answer the Doctor.

"Hmm… So that stubborn guy is controlling himself since yesterday. I'll compliment him later if he wakes up." Doctor Kureha muttered and looked seriously at the brothers, handing a piece of paper.

"Sign this paper and go to the Payment center so that we can move Law to a Private room. You just can't leave him at the Emergency Room, can you?" Doctor Kureha said as she laughed and the two brothers just stared at the Doctor, sweats dropping.

* * *

Luffy wakes up at the couch of Law's private room at the Hospital. The first one who Luffy saw when he wakes up is a brown-headed, blue-eyed kid, peeking on him curiously. When the other child noticed him waking up, the other child shrieked and hide himself behind the oxygen tank but he didn't succeed as Luffy pointed out that it was the other way around.

Luffy laughed at the situation while the shy boy gets angry. When Luffy suddenly stopped laughing, he looked at the younger child and flashed a wide grin.

"Hey! What's your name? Let's be friends!" Luffy cheerfully said and the five-year-old shy boy looked at Luffy with a serious expression, there's also a hint of fear.

"Y-You don't find me freaky?" Chopper asked Luffy in a very hush and careful tone.

"Freaky?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he keeps his gaze on the hiding Chopper. "Who?" Luffy asked as he picks his nose.

"Me!" Chopper shouted annoyed at Luffy. "I am a freak!"

Luffy jumped from the couch to approach Chopper and took Chopper's hand, shaking it faster.

"You're a freak? Wow! You're so awesome!" Luffy said while stars are beaming at his eyes. "Nice meeting you! I'm so glad that we become friends!"

Chopper's face reddened and he began to dance happily. "S-Shut up you bastard! Saying something like that doesn't make me happy at all! Jerk!"

Luffy laughed at Chopper's little happy dance and the two children immediately become friends.

* * *

"_General Franky is here~ It's his SUPER time! Get your Cola and let's SUPER power up!"_

Law opened his eyes when he heard a two children screaming excitedly in front of the television set near him. His eyes are a little bit blurry at the moment, so he can't extinguish who are the two. After a minute of adjusting his sense of sight, he saw Luffy jumping with a child that looks like Chopper and it seems like the two are already friends, which makes Law baffled for a while.

The two children are watching a show about a pervert Cyborg General who only wears a speedo and keeps saying "Super" and "Cola".

The door suddenly opened and Ace and Sabo entered the room.

"Look, Law's awake." Sabo muttered while putting down the two plastics of food in his hands at the table.

Ace sighs and puts the drink holder beside the two plastics of food. "So is Luffy, look he already found a friend!"

"Wait…" Sabo stopped walking and look at Ace, the same way Ace look at Sabo.

"Law is awake?!" Ace shouted that made Chopper shrieked in shock and hid behind Luffy.

Luffy is just laughing, happily. "Really? Trafal-guy is awake?"

Law stiffened as he remembers his _Mugiwara-ya_ and her last words to him.

"Trafal-guy…" Luffy approached the bed and climbed unto it with the help of Ace.

Law came back from his thoughts and looked at the teary-eyed kid with a sad smile painted on his face.

"I'm sorry," the child apologized and Law couldn't help but ruffle the child's hair.

To Luffy's joy that Law had already forgiven him, he flashed a wide grin that was so annoying to Law's opinion. Meanwhile, Both Ace and Sabo sighed in relief and smile too that Law didn't harbor any resentment at their little brother that looks a lot like Lucy.

"Oh! I remember, General Franky!" Luffy distractedly shouted by the television show, as this so-called General Franky's car transformed into a General Battle Franky that looks a lot like a giant robot.

"It transformed! So cool~" Chopper screamed together with Luffy as their eyes beaming stars.

The two children hyperventilate later from too much excitement with a cold wet towel on their foreheads after the show, while the elders scold them, especially Doctor Kureha.

* * *

**A/n: Oh... wow! I'm speechless there when i saw that this story is 3k views now and counting. Thank you very much! I would like to give all of you a virtual Oreo Cookies. Also, I won't say anything about the plot of this story at all, but I do hope you guys enjoyed this. It's like this is fast-paced at the same time very slow-paced. Anyways, I already planned anything that will happen in story and the ending.**

**To the Guest who reviewed from the last, last chapter: Sorry for not replying, I didn't saw your review when I rushed updated the previous chapter and when i do, it's too late. I'm really sorry! Though, I hope you like the plot twist here that i had planned. I'm actually addicted to Law x Fem!Luffy right now. I find it really cute.**


	7. Chapter 6

Luffy sits quietly at the couch, distracting himself by watching a television at the Apartment. He can't play with his new found friend, Chopper at the Hospital today because Chopper goes to school, attending his summer class. While Ace and Sabo had left him to Robin's care to attend an extra class for their coming finals.

Robin had suggested that she will look out and take care of Luffy for the day while they're gone. Nami is not with them this time because she had an important job to do, according to her. Sanji is busy, working on his father's restaurant if he doesn't have any classes to attend to. Kidd is not interested to babysit Luffy and Nami had ordered him together with Zoro to sit at Law's classes (both guys are highly indebted to her), while Law is still at the Hospital.

"Luffy," Robin called him from the kitchen with a plate of sandwich and orange juice on her hands, "Here's your snack."

Luffy turned his attention to Robin and to his snack as he heard the word "snack" coming out from her mouth. Robin chuckled at Luffy's cuteness and eagerness towards his snack. Luffy thanked Robin, calling her "pretty Blue lady" as he received his snack from her.

While Luffy is distracted himself again by his snack and the television show to avoid his boredom. Robin on the other hand, reads a book while often looking at Luffy to watch the child.

Luffy curiously glanced at Robin and to the book in her hands.

"Blue lady" Luffy suddenly called her.

Robin takes her mind and eyes off the book to look at Luffy.

"What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy raised his arms and pointed at her book, "What are you reading?"

Robin stared at Luffy, smiling before she look at the book cover and back to Luffy.

"Are you interested?" Robin asked the curious child.

"I'm bored, I just finished snack." Luffy answered her while pouting and still pointing at her book.

Robin chuckled before she told Luffy the summary content of the book.

"This book is about the explorer Noland Montblanc of Northern Blues." The archeologist student started explaining, "He wrote here in this book all his adventure in the Grand Blues and some interesting documentation about the lost City of Gold."

"Adventure… Grand Blues… lost City of Gold…" Luffy mumbled and this had caught his interest. "What is it about? Can it cure my boredom?"

"You can read it if you want to know." Robin suggests to the child handing him the book, but Luffy only stared at the young woman and to the book she's holding.

"I don't know how to read that kind of book. Makino and Shanks only taught me how to write and read some words and even if I can read some, I still won't understand it." Luffy honestly confess to Robin without a single hesitation.

Robin smile fondly at the child's honesty and attitude. She had decided to tell him about the book, normally Robin is not the story teller type but she's an informer type, this time she gave an exception just for Luffy. She also noted to herself to tell Ace and Sabo about Luffy's current educational condition and to enroll the child to a school after summer break.

But while it's still summer break, Robin had decided to teach Luffy some basic words and numbers too after their finals. She saw Luffy's potential and his own intelligence.

"Well, Noland Montblanc is an explorer from the Northern Blues. He's a fearless man like the other famous explorers in the world. He bid his luck to venture the dangerous sea of the Grand Blues to explore. You see Luffy, according to Noland. Grand Blues is the most dangerous sea because of its unpredictable weather pattern. Each island there is composed by the different kind of seasons. The winter, spring, summer and autumn season..."

Luffy listen to Robin's story attentively even if he, himself feels sleepy. At the same time he's dreaming of his own adventure someday.

* * *

Four days have passed since Law was admitted at the Eastern Blues Medical Hospital. Some admirers and acquaintances have visited him and gave him a get well soon basket but they don't know about his real condition. It seems like his friends told them something else about why he was admitted at the Hospital.

Well, Law doesn't care about it. In fact he's grateful because it's for his own good, his sickness is pretty confidential. If they know about his sickness, it will affect his medical license and he will lose his chance as an aspiring doctor. After all, his medical record at the University under the name of _Trafalgar Law_ said he is a sane man.

"Now, I don't see any reason for you to stay here anymore." Doctor Kureha informed Law after she had examined him.

"That's good for you Trafuckgar-" Kidd stopped when he realized that there are children in the room. He looked at Luffy who fortunately playing with Chopper with their own world, not hearing his nickname to Law. "…I'm glad that I don't need to sit in your stupid medical class anymore and take trashy notes for you."

After Kidd said that he goes back playing Clash of Clans in his phone.

Law rolled his eyes before he look at Kidd smugly, "I'm glad that you won't attend my class anymore, too. Because I bet you made a heck of disaster there and also, your writing skill sucks. I don't even understand what you doodled on my notebook."

"Why you?!" Kidd fumingly exclaimed as he stands up to attack an ungrateful "Trafuckgar Law".

Nami who just entered the room with Robin, Zoro and Sanji, already annoyed at the two guys after their usual nonsense fight, saw Kidd and Law fighting too.

"You two stop it!" Nami shouted as she hits Kidd's head and will hit Law's too but Doctor Kureha is still there.

Doctor Kureha faked cough as she look at the five before her patient. "As I was saying, you don't need a reason to stay here anymore but you still need to take the medicine I will prescript you."

"So you will discharge me now without charging me like a pirate-looting hospital bill?" Law jokingly asked the doctor while raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Shut up brat, you're not the one who will pay me so you don't need to complain. Your old mans are." Doctor Kureha said before she left.

"Congratulations for your discharge, Trafalgar-san." Robin said smiling after she took a drink in her black coffee cup.

"Ace-san texted me that him and Sabo will go home first before they come here, any things you want them to bring to you?" Nami said while looking at her phone. "But you don't need to since they are discharging you now."

"Tell them to bring me clothes because I don't have anything to wear beside my uniform here." Law told Nami as she typed a reply message.

"So, you're fine now that he's around?" Sanji said jerking his head towards Luffy's direction.

"What are you talking about, Sanji-ya?" Law asked the blonde, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about Law." Sanji said as he pulled out a death stick from his pockets and bite it through his teeth without lighting it.

Law looked away and turned his head at the window's view before he relaxed a bit. He didn't want to answer that question neither he did know the answer to that question.

"Law-"

"Stop it Sanji-kun, Law here doesn't want to answer. Let. Him. Be."

"Ero-dumbass."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me."

"Stop it you two nincompoop! Shut up!"

Law only gazed at the tall buildings outside the window. Drop of rains suddenly poured from the humid sky. He can feel that the heavens are crying with him, although tears are not visible to him. At the same time he thinks about that question… Is he fine that Luffy's around? He really don't know the answer, But for some reasons he's not that affected… _sometimes_, so is he fine or not?

He takes off his gaze at the window and look around the visitors in his room. The only time that he's alone here is during the time that visitor's not allowed and the visitor's time is over.

"Trafalgar-san, may I voice out my thoughts?" Robin suddenly said while she's reading a book.

Law stared at Robin, he knows that Robin will tell him her thoughts without his permission but the way she asked, maybe this is serious.

"What is it?" Law granted her and ready his self from Robin, voicing her thoughts.

Robin closed the book on her hands and puts it down at her lap before she look at Law.

"Trafalgar-san, if you're still affected every time you see her on him around you, maybe you're not accepting it yet for what had happened to her. Sabo-kun maybe right that you still care and worried… but most of all I think you're _guilty_." Robin said but the way she had said it, it sounded so harsh and it was more, harsher than Sanji's attempt.

Law gulped and breathe deeply. He suddenly felt nervous but he managed to not show it to them, although Law had a feeling that Robin knows what he suddenly feel. She's the only most observant in the group.

"After all, she had _left_ you… us not that long ago."

* * *

When Law was discharged and came home yesterday, Ace and Sabo caught a mild flu so instead of leaving the private room for other patients, both brothers occupied the room until they get well.

"Law, please take care of Luffy for me, for us. He's our precious little brother." Ace told him in hoarse voice like he was a dying man.

Law rolled his eyes. The hoarse voice is caused by the sore throat not that Ace is dying and God! They only have a mild flu because of a sudden fucking rain in summer.

"And Law..." Sabo said and a smile began to form in his lips, "…thanks for loving me."

And he fell asleep. Law narrowed his eyes in annoyance and Ace only laughed, to his demise his sore throat worsened.

Sengoku and Garp on the other hand are pretty annoyed that the hospital bills that they're going to pay keep flaring up.

"What are you talking about? Ace and Sabo caught a mild flu? But how that problem goes to my bill?!" Sengoku shouted from the other line, Law can hear it clearly even if Doctor Kureha answered the telephone.

"Don't complain to me that they caught a mild flu, Mother Nature is unstoppable." Doctor Kureha answered him, not caring that the bill for Ace and Sabo goes to Sengoku at all.

"Garp! Your damned family again," Sengoku annoyingly shouted but Garp only laughed. "You will pay your share!" Sengoku added.

Garp stopped laughing, "What?!"

Much to Law's entertainment, But he's a little annoyed that he's on Luffy's duty (which Nami had called it) while Ace and Sabo are in the Hospital. Law planned that after he's discharged from the hospital, he will visit Lucy for peace of mind.

But by the looks of it, he can't because he needs to babysit Luffy and then he suddenly thought of bringing the child with him, And it wasn't that bad idea at all.

"Trafal-guy, where are we going?" Luffy asked Law but the latter didn't reply. He just ruffled Luffy's hair and smiled weakly and softly.

Luffy is not scared while looking at the graves around them and even if he didn't need to, Holding Law's right hand, Luffy feels secure, safe and sound.

The medic-student and the child stopped in front of a grave, but this grave are not like those gloomy gray graves. This grave is painted with a bright color of red.

"Who is this person?" Luffy asked Law again, wide innocent eyes gaze at Law and he smile in amusement at the child.

Law decided to sit down and puts the bouquet of cosmos flower that she always loved in front of her grave. Luffy followed him and sit down beside the older.

"This person is my girlfriend," Law started, his gaze not taking off from the bright grave. Thoughts and memories flowed inside him. "Her name is Monkey D. Lucy and she's your older cousin."

"I didn't know that I had an older cousin…" Luffy muttered as he realized what Law just said and what he just said. "I had an older cousin?!" Luffy shouted, eyes bulging in shock.

"Well, not anymore." Law chuckled at the child's reaction, suddenly he tensed. "She's… _dead_."

"Oh…" Luffy sounded and lowered his head in sympathy. "My deepest condiments…? No, conditions…? Hmm, conductions…?"

"It's condolence." Law corrected the kid while laughing softly but weak.

"Yeah, right… that!" Luffy said and look at the grave before the older man with him.

Luffy can tell the mixed emotion in Law's eyes. His gaze at her grave is a mixed of pain, longing, happiness and… even if he didn't understand what it is right now. Luffy guessed that it was the one Shanks keeps telling Makino, _Love_.

"You know, I didn't even know that she had a youngest cousin beside Ace-ya and Sabo-ya." Law spoke softly as a smile painted on his face. "You look like her a lot but her eyes are softer and chocolatier."

"Really, I look a lot like her?" Luffy excitedly said grinning widely.

"Yeah, you two both had that wide-shit eating grin." Despite the use of harsh words, Law is obviously fond of her so-called 'wide-shit eating grin'.

"I wish I met her even if it's just once…" Luffy whined a little bit sad, "…and Trafal-guy, Why did she die?"

Law tensed again, seeing her grave again for the second time after her death. Maybe Sabo and Robin are right about him, he still cares and worried, and most of all guilty. After all, it was his fault that she died. It was his fault to forget her to protect himself from the pain, like they just broke up and that she didn't die and still around.

He took a deep breath before he sighs, "She… she died… she died because…. because of me,"

Law struggled to deliver those words properly. Luffy didn't say anything but he just listened to him. Once in a while, he stares at the bouquet of cosmos flowers, then sometimes to her grave, then goes back to Law.

"…she too… was my savior beside my father."

Law only gaze at the grave as he smiles sadly, remembering her face, his life before her, his moments with her when she's still alive and his damned life after her.

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, I know... I am pure evil for making Law suffer like that. Sorry for that but on the bright side, next chapter is Law's past! Yehey! Let's all cheer! ... and i am not sure when will i post it since i am not finished writing it yet, and i have a serious project that involves drawing, and i sucked at drawing, and i am taking an Interior Decorating course. Can you believe that? Well, believe that!**

**College life is not fun at all, really and it's not like in the movies. Real college life sucks! I can cry buckets in the sofa and eat Oreo... Oh well, please leave a review if you have time before you exit your tab. Thank you!**


	8. Law's Past (Part 1)

**A/n: If you guys find any mistakes here or doubled words, please correct me and I will edit them right away.**

* * *

**Life before her**

**Don Quixote Water**, it was the name that will hunt Trafalgar Law for the rest of his life. It's his forgotten name that was replaced by his self-proclaimed parents because they felt sympathy over him to experience a horrible childhood (even if Law didn't tell them about it, they know). They changed his name because he will never be free if he used that name. Don Quixote Water is a criminal, a kind of criminal by default.

It was not an overstatement or understatement but a mere fact about him. He was raised by Don Quixote Doflamingo, the Joker of the Underworld to become a bloody criminal who's capable of doing crimes and killing without a second doubt in order to survive in that kind of world. He was just a poor seven years old boy that time who needs a guardian after his father died in the hands of his own blood relative Uncle, Doflamingo.

Since then, he knew that his life had become pretty useless. His hands are full of untenable sins and he gave up long time ago to hope for change.

Until the Navy busted one of the dealings in the Underworld, no one had escaped and everyone in the scene are caught, even the Joker.

It's been a week since that incident and he didn't understand why the heck the marines treated him like he's one of them. In the first place, why did they even care about him? Every hour they will send a marine soldier to check on him if he's okay. They don't need to do that. They just need to kill him or put him in prison like what they did to his Uncle and be done with him but no. They told him that they won't.

"Is this the ways of the marines to torture a criminal? If it is, this is surely the most boring slow death torture." Law mumbled to himself while looking at the every marine that was passing by on his own cabin.

And that! Can anyone believe that? The marines gave him a cabin instead of locking him into jail bars. It's not like he didn't like it but aren't the marines a little bit relaxed that they gave a criminal on board a freedom? What if he attacked them when they are asleep? He can't be sure but he knows that everything is not right and it was so suspicious.

Everyone in the ship knew that he was like a living puppet of the Don Quixote Family. They even have a criminal record of him. Records of people he had killed in the orders of his Uncle and records of numerous crimes his hands couldn't count anymore.

Law took a deep breath. He realized that he's alone, all alone and he couldn't trust anybody… especially that damn geezer who abusively hits him on his head. Nobody had hurt him ever since his father died (well, he was hurt unintentionally by his father because his late father was a clumsy fool). But no one, no one had ever hurt him or laid hands on him because they are either killed by his Uncle, his uncle's underlings or him, _himself_ before they even make a move.

The cabin door suddenly creaked and a white-haired man with two cigars hanging in between his mouth entered the room.

"I'm Smoker," the man said and Law nodded, agreeing at the smoking man.

"I can see that." Law said to the man with no emotion slipping from him but if there is, he's just being sarcastic.

Hina, the pink-haired woman behind the "smoker" guy snickered which Law didn't understand why. Smoker growled at both of them, pissed. And if Law isn't distrustful to the people around him and aware that they are his enemy, maybe he will join the fun of teasing the man.

Smoker inhaled from the cigar first before he faced Law to correct the brat.

"You misunderstand prick, my name is Smoker" Smoker said to Law and he narrowed his eyebrows, "…and you are Don Quixote Water, right? Don Quixote Doflamingo's nephew, the brat we took from that busted Criminal Organizations' dealings a week ago?"

"_So the man's name is really Smoker? What an absurd name."_ this thought is coming from the guy named Water as he flashed a sadistic smile to hide his fear in front of Smoker and Hina, especially when he heard his Uncle's name again.

It was really an easy job to pretend a sadistic psycho for Law. He remembered the times when the Organization does its usual activities and dealings with the other Organization, Law had learnt that if he showed signs of being weak and that if he feared someone or anybody like the newbies, they will not kill him in one shot. They will torture him until he begs to them to kill him. Who knows that there are people around who finds joy in torturing the scared ones?

Hina sighed ignoring Law's sadistic smile before she took a death stick and puts it in between her lips, "Hina's annoyed to Smoker for being an idiot. Everybody knows including Hina that he's the only brat that the marines took from that dealing."

The woman is weird too. Who would use a third person's point of view to speak to someone like that?

"Hina's going to train the Marine Ladies especially that clumsy assistant of yours." Hina said as she finally lights the death stick, "Smoker better do his job well."

After she said that, she left the two men while tucking her hair behind her ears.

Silent passed until Smoker spoke,

"Follow me." Smoker simply said while looking at Law's sadistic smile, holding the doorknob firmly.

Law leaps from his bed towards Smoker's direction. He will come with Smoker wherever they will go but that doesn't mean that he trust the man… he didn't trust anyone on this ship… not yet.

Law followed Smoker from the lower decks cabin to the Admiral Sengoku's office. When they both entered the said office, Law's eyes caught the old damn geezer who abusively hits him on his head. The old damn geezer's face is hidden by his dog mask while eating boxes of donuts.

"You're Rocinante's child aren't you?" Admiral Sengoku asked and Law gaze at the Admiral, the young adult nodded as a reply.

"I know that you're scared-" upon hearing those words, Law cut Sengoku's words off.

"I am not!" Law growled but his expression is not showing that he's pissed.

"Ehem!" Sengoku coughed, "I know that you didn't trust us but your father entrusted you to us before he died." Sengoku explained as he grabbed a three pieces of rice crackers beside the damn geezer who hits him a lot.

"I don't quite understand and I'm lost. What do you mean?" Law asked in a very low tone, he was like a talking robot.

"Rocinante is a Marine Commander, working Spy in the Don Quixote Family Underground Organization of your Uncle before you had even born." Sengoku started explaining, "He's like my son and I adopted him when he was a kid, abandoned by his parents and lost from his brother. I'm really sorry that we are too late to save the both of you, I don't have any excuses myself."

The Admiral is in the verge of crying while nibbling a rice-cracker in front of them so he turned around, his back facing them and eats his rice-crackers silently, his shoulders are shaking.

"Senny, you're being a crybaby!" the old geezer who hits him, Vice-Admiral Garp laughed as he watched the Admiral cry his heart out as he mourns with the freaking rice-crackers.

No one dared to say any word, even Law who just stared at the Admiral's back. Somehow he felt warm at the Admiral's mourning for his father. His own blood-Uncle never cried for his father's death, of course he won't because his Uncle was the one who killed his father and they are freaking brothers.

Old damn geezer, Garp-ya shake his head at the minute of silence, "Roci didn't want to see you like that, Senny." He sighed taking his dog masked off. "I bet that my granddaughter and grandsons will smack you harder than I could just to beat the sense out of you and to stop you from crying."

They all could hear the Admiral's gulped and sobs while still eating a rice-cracker.

"You know how much the Monkey Family hated crybabies." Garp added.

"So, as I was saying." Admiral Sengoku said, he obviously cried when he faced them again. "Rocinante is like my own son and his son is my grandson."

Law slightly opened his mouth in shock as he look at the Admiral. It's the first time in his life that some stranger considered him as a family and not an underling or subordinate.

"I want you to make a decision, Water." Sengoku seriously told him as he folded his hands at the table. "Will you continue Rocinante's legacy as a Marine Commander or you will do something for yourself?"

Law is confused but those two choices that Sengoku gave him had changed his life.

At first, he didn't even know what to do but it was his very first freedom. Law is overwhelmed and happy but he didn't say it, he told Sengoku that he will think about it first. So he stayed at the ship for a while. He observe the Marines as they train, take orders and so on and on.

Sometimes Smoker will let him spar with Tashigi, the clumsy swordswoman assistant of Smoker. They said that it's his therapy to keep him away from his thoughts. Which Law didn't understand and honestly he really didn't care what they're talking about his therapy. He just wants to kill time while taking his time to decide.

Hina, the Marine Ladies' instructor in the ship is like a mother hen for Law. Although she's tough, she's too softie to Law and that annoys him. He didn't need to be babied because he's fucking twenty three years old turning twenty four.

When the time came that Law had decided, He knows that the moment he choose to do something for himself. The moment he chose to become a Doctor like his mother, he's not needed in that Marines' ship anymore.

When he told Sengoku his decision, Sengoku granted it to him without further ado. They even changed a lot of information about him for safety reasons.

"Here's the Birth certificate, so who will fill this up for him?" Garp said while waving the paper which crumples the paper a bit.

Law face palmed at the geezer and quietly sits at the chair inside the meeting room.

"Garp! Stop doing that!" Sengoku shouted, "You will ruin the Certificate!"

Sengoku then snatched the paper away from Garp's hand and gave the paper to Tashigi, so she can writes the information details at the said certificate.

"Hina volunteer to become Water's mother." Hina said as she enters the meeting room while flipping her hair before she sits down on the chair.

"His name first" Sengoku firmly said to them.

Garp suddenly raised his arms and shouted, "I know! I know!"

Law's eyes widened in horror as Garp shouted those ridiculous names such as: "Lion! Gorilla! Bear! Polar Bear! Monkey-"

"Shut up!" Sengoku silenced the geezer, in Law's relief.

"What? But Lion is a good name. My late eldest son name is Dinosaur." Garp said as he sighed as he remembers his eldest son's name.

"Poor Dino, his father gave him an idiot name." Sengoku muttered as he massaged his temple. "May his soul Rest in Peace."

"I'll accept any names that you will give me except from that geezer." Law finally said as he cross his arms and look at the marine officers, present in the room before he turn his attention to the book in his hands.

"What did you say? Do you want another Fist of Love for the day?!"

"Silence, Garp. He said that he didn't need your opinion."

"But Lion is still a good name,"

Sengoku glared at Garp before he looked to the officers, "Any suggestions?"

"Is Monkey D. Lion acceptable?"

"…except for you Garp." Sengoku said as he stressed the geezer's name.

"What? Okay…" Garp said as he sighed disappointedly as he grabbed a pack of rice-crackers.

"What about Justice?" Sakazuki said as he folded his hands on the table, looking around for agreement.

"I suggest Light~" Borsalino said with his usual tone and expression.

Everyone look at Kuzan, who slightly raised his sleeping mask when he felt that everybody is staring at him.

"Ara! You need my suggestion too? What about…" Kuzan said as he stared back at everyone, "You know that name…" he scratched his head. "His name… that… Forget it, I forgot. I feel lazy to remember."

Everybody sweat dropped at the laziness of Lieutenant Kuzan as they stared at him dumbfounded.

"Law" Smoker started to say in the middle of everyone's astonishment.

They all look at the silent Commodore, stunned. Law even lift up his head when he heard what Smoker said.

"I'll let him use my name, Trafalgar. So his name is Trafalgar Law."

Law smiled genuinely when he heard his name, he likes his new name. **Trafalgar Law**.

"Now, put Hina's name as his mother." Hina impatiently told them as she crossed her arms and legs.

"And Commodore Smoker is the father?" Tashigi teased and snickered as she writes down at the Certificate.

"Hina didn't like it but if Smoker agrees just put his damn name there." Hina said as she huffs and her cheeks flushed.

They filled the basic information about him and Law is very grateful to them. It's not only for his safety but also, it means _change_, new start.

"I'll take him to Eastern Blues and no one will dare to find him there." Garp finally suggested or more like an announcement when they discussed where they're going to leave Law with his freedom to study medicine.

"The Weakest Blues of all?" Law snorted when he heard, but then, Garp punched him on his head with what he now learned that Garp calls "Fist of Love".

"_What a tough love."_ Law had thought.

"Eastern Blues is the most peaceful blues of the five seas." Garp told him while Law's hand massaged his swelled head-bumps from First of Love.

Law didn't care what Garp had told him about the Eastern Blues as the most peaceful blues of all the five seas. For Law that time, it was the weakest sea but he was wrong. Although it was really the weakest blues, it was also the most peaceful place.

He can testify that, he had found his peace at that blues after all.

* * *

Law is not really that surprised when old damn geezer, Garp-ya just dropped him into his Apartment then he left him after he introduced him to his two grandsons, Ace and Sabo who looks like two, three or four years younger than him.

"My name is Sabo, nice meeting you." Sabo politely introduce himself while bowing his head.

Law's first impression to the blonde is that he's a gentleman, which he learned half true and the other half is that he's missing some manners.

"The name's Ace, nice to meet ya!" Ace introduced himself while raising an eyebrow.

Law's first impression to the freckled raven is unusual like Sabo. Ace is unpredictable, sometimes he's polite and sometimes he's vulgar (he's missing manners is worse than Sabo's.) but most of the time he's really stupid.

Both brothers are reckless and impatient and no one can argue with that.

Garp had allowed him to occupy the room that was once owned by Garp, himself and his granddaughter who used to sleep there but since she moved to the Dormitory Apartment of the University where she, Ace and Sabo studies, with her friends. The room is now pretty empty.

When Law meets the granddaughter, it was not the usual "introduce yourself" moment like the one with Ace and Sabo.

When you first meet a Monkey D. Lucy especially if you're an arrogant, emotional, close to suicidal with a _Despersonalization_ and lost in a few alleyways, who is truly unlucky and unfortunate enough that she's wondering around (probably lost like _always_), expect a non-discriminating yet violent introduction. In which areas, she will introduce herself by hitting you senseless, lecture you next and then comfort you last before she actually introduce herself and ask your name.

In Law's case, after she had hit him once and he regain from his senses. They began a little spar before they actually introduce their selves. Heck, Law will not allow himself to be beaten by a lanky girl just like that.

"Wow! You can fight." She exclaimed before she punched his jaw, hard.

Law take a few steps backwards as he tasted blood in his mouth, "You're not that bad either,"

She smirks at his remark but Law will not let her defeat him easily.

"…even if you're a girl." Law said as he spits some blood from his mouth and prepares to launch a kick on her stomach, which ends her up hitting the brick wall harshly and rough.

He didn't help her as she stands up on her own and it's obvious that she's hurt where he kicked her.

"I'm Monkey D. Lucy," she introduced herself, panting while leaning at the wall in the alleyway. "What's your name?"

Law looked at the girl who's now beaming at him and she didn't look like hurt at all.

"Do–" Law stopped when he realized who she is and the name he's about to give her. He's not Don Quixote Water anymore, He's Trafalgar Law now. "Trafalgar Law and are you–"

She cuts him off before he asked, "Tra… Tora… Hi Torao! Nice meeting you."

To Law's sudden surprise, she holds his hands to shake with hers. She's still grinning widely at him that her eyes are smiling to him, they actually closed.

Law can feel the rush of heat to his face and that spread through his ears. He never felt this so much awkwardness before and it was his second day in the Eastern Blues.

He recovered not immediately from the feeling and he's pretty annoyed that she gave him a pathetic nickname. She can't pronounce his surname properly and she had insisted to call him "Torao" instead of his name Law (which is really easy to pronounce) and Law can't protest to her… more like he can't say _no_ to her.

Law only rolled his eyes in frustration to the young woman's stubbornness. For Law's peace of mind from her pathetic nickname of him, he countered a nickname to call her because she keeps calling him "Torao". The first thing Law saw on her is a tattered old straw hat that rest on the top of her raven hair that falls perfectly under her jaw.

"Mugiwara-ya" it was the first time for Law to call someone a nickname, and it was for the opposite gender.

She looked at him surprised. Law had thought that he had insulted her but then she smiled widely. She is _not_ a beautiful woman but she's definitely not an ugly one too. Law can say this because she's adorably cute while smiling…

Law slightly parted his mouth as he realized that he just used the word "adorable" and "cute" to describe someone. He never thought that he will use those words at the same time! Heck he didn't even expect to use it on someone.

"Ne, Torao. Where do you live?" she asked him as she stands beside him and elbowed him, still grinning that wide.

"Foosha Apartments," Law simply answered her, lowering his hat and completely _not_ looking and glancing at her from time to time.

"Foosha Apartments? That's where my cousins live!" she said as she sways her arms while walking beside him, "I used to live there too."

"I actually live with them…" Law informed her as he keeps glancing at the ball of energy young woman. "Your grandfather is Monkey D. Garp?"

"Yes, he's my grandfather and really? You live with my cousins?!"

"Ace-ya and Sabo-ya, that's their names aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's their names… Cool!"

Law and Lucy conversed while they walk together out of the dark alley and Law noticed that she is not a tall woman but she's not short either. Her height is just average for her age and she's just under his jaw.

"So you're saying that you are from Northern Blues?" she asked him and her tone is suspiciously excited while they walk through the market filled with different stores.

"Yes." Law answered her, He had told her earlier but he felt like to answer her again and he didn't know the reason why, though.

"Oh! That explains the fluffy hat you wear!" she said as she looks up at his white spotted furry hat.

Law can feel the faint heat on his cheeks again from her gaze. It worsened when she suddenly shoved her face to his while asking him excitedly.

"Is it really true that Northern Blues is the coldest blues?" she asked him face-to-face while waiting for his answers eagerly.

Law needed to distant himself from her awkwardly, she had offered him that she will accompany him while they are finding their way back to the Apartment. Luckily, she's too oblivious that Law is feeling awkward.

"What?" Law narrowed his eyebrows in confusion while looking at her, he still feels awkward and his flushing cheeks.

It's his first time interacting to a young woman with an almost same age as him and it's not like Law is inexperienced to women. He participated in a lot of sexual acts before but right now, Law feels lost and confuse. Note that he's also being sissy here for blushing a lot and it's not right for him to act like that.

"Never mind," she waves off her hands on his face as she cross her arms and puffed her cheeks.

Law had to control himself from looking at her and mentally praise her again for being cute.

"But welcome to Eastern Blues even if I am a little bit late."

"No, I just moved here yesterday." Law answered her and he's baffled at his own attitude towards her.

He's not really like himself today and luckily she didn't notice his reactions when she suddenly stopped and her gaze to the nearest Kushiage store.

"Oh! I love deep fried meat cuts on skewers!" she said while stars are shining from her eyes.

Law couldn't believe the stars on her eyes, they are so unrealistic. She runs to the store and Law followed her.

"Hey, want some?" she asked him while nudging him with her elbow as she eyed and drools over the meats on skewers.

At that moment, Law didn't know if he will feel awe or disgust at her drooling.

"I'll treat you as a welcoming gift since you're new here in Eastern Blues but the next time we meet again, I won't treat you so grab this chance." She told him as she grins at him widely.

Law never in his life had seen a wide-shit eating grin like that. She smiled and grinned so brightly, she can kick and replace the sun and he didn't know how to react in that. He just nodded and it was really, really, seriously… awkward.

"So do you still have your parents?" she asked as she eats her Kushiage in her both hands, full of sticks while they are walking again, together.

"Not anymore," Law honestly told her. "What about you?"

"I don't have my parents anymore, too but I still have Grandfather and my cousins." She said before stuffing her mouth with Kushiages and Law chuckled at the sight. "Do you still have a family around?"

Law suddenly froze at her question. Did he still have a family around? Is his uncle in a maximum prison counted? Are Smoker and Hina as self-proclaimed parents counted? Is Admiral Sengoku as an adopted Grandfather counted?

"Yes," Law slightly smiled when he remembered the warm feelings when he's around the Admiral, the Commodore and the Marine Ladies' instructor, even if they annoyed him sometimes.

A silent passed by the two of them and Lucy groaned.

"I hate walking quietly, it's boring!" she whined as she eats the last stick of her Kushiage.

"But it's peaceful." Law didn't know why he had said that it's peaceful. It's obvious that the street market is a noisy place.

"But still–" she suddenly stopped and Law noticed her as another wave of drool comes from her mouth.

"Takoyaki!" she gleefully shouted as she ran in the Takoyaki stall.

Law dropped his jaw at her sudden reaction. Like what she bought in the Kushiage store, she did the same with the Takoyakis. She had claimed that it was her second favorite food next to meat.

"Hey! Do you know that my family is originally from Western Blues?" she started as they walk again and eating.

"No?"

"We are, But Grandpa is born and raised here in Eastern Blues until he met our Grandma and decided to move to Western Blues."

"If you're from Western Blues, what are you doing here in Eastern Blues?" Law said to fill in some conversation while the two of them are walking.

Surprisingly, Law didn't want her to stop talking. He didn't know the reason, just because…

Well, he can also learn a lot of things about her.

"When my parents died, Grandpa took me here so that I won't be alone anymore." She answered him as she takes two mouth-full of Octopus balls. "Since Ace and Sabo are already here, three years before me."

Law nods at the information as she chewed her mouth filled with Takoyaki. She's a big-eater, Law notes as he observes her.

"Do you know that in snow countries, the people there didn't sleep at all?" she suddenly said out of the blues that made Law choked as he gulped down his Takoyaki.

"What?" Law narrowed his eyes when he recovered. His expression says something like "what the hell are you talking about".

"It's true! If they fall sleep they will die." She informs him as she throws the Takoyaki container at the nearest trash bin.

"And who told you that?" Law humoredly asked her.

"Shankie, he's an ex-apprentice in an Explorer's ship and he's the one who gave me this hat." Lucy said as she patted the Straw hat that rested on her head.

Law chuckled when he realized that she's really serious and not joking around, what a gullible!

Law raised his eyebrow as she smirked, "But what about the beds in their houses?"

"Oh yeah, maybe that's where they lay when they die." Her bluntness made Law laughed slightly loud.

She's an idiot but cute…

When the two finally arrived outside of the Foosha Apartments after a very long walk,

"So see you around, Torao!" she said while they are in front of the Apartment buildings.

Lucy is about to leave but Law stopped her, holding her wrist. Law wondered why he stopped her from leaving but then he realized that he's being rude here.

"Uh… Thank you for showing me the way back." Law started and Lucy stared at him. "Next time we meet again, I owe you a food?"

She grinned widely to him at the mention of owing a food, "I'll look forward to it!" she said as she leaves him waving her arms widely.

Oh no, Trafalgar Law didn't know what kind of trouble he will get himself into! He just told the biggest-eater in town that he owed her "food". But he just smiled not looking forward to that trouble. He looks at her fondly as he watched her back, as she slowly disappeared right in front of him, right from his eyes.


End file.
